Invariable
by Asteazkena
Summary: El Avatar ha sido encontrado. Reunirá un ejército para vencer a la Nación del Fuego. A medida que va alcanzando su objetivo, se dará cuenta que las cosas no son lo que aparentan. Katara se hará pasar por uno de esos guerreros para conseguir lo que quiere. ¿Y después qué? Léelo y deja tu opinión. Horrible resumen, es mucho mejor la historia. [Katara/Aang]. ¡Sigo escribiendo!
1. De los inicios y de los nombres

**Querido lector:**

 **Quizá te saltes esta parrafada porque es lo que haría yo. Pero te lo recomiendo, es importante. Primeramente, tengo que decir que he comenzado esta historia teniendo en mente un rumbo, pero agradecería mucho si aportaras tu opinión sobre ella, así contribuyes con tu granito de arena para enriquecerla. Es mi primera historia que hago, piedad, por favor. El caso es que, he tenido que preparar el terreno antes de empezar en materia. Y, ya para acabar, he de decir también que, si veo que no ha sido leída o nadie le interesa, cesaré de escribir y me dedicaré a leer historias de otras personas (aunque esa no sea mi voluntad. Me gusta escribir, pero el hecho de que se comente, me motiva a seguir). Me encantaría saber la opinión de las personas. Con una persona que me pida de seguir, yo lo haré. Ahora sin más; disfruta de la lectura. Gracias.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Avatar La Leyenda de Aang, no me pertenece

 **1\. De los inicios y de los nombres**

 _Ella siempre me hablaba de él. Sobre su gran poder y las hazañas que, hace mucho tiempo atrás, se narraban. Su vida, una aventura con un único fin: establecer un equilibrio entre las cuatro naciones. Una auténtica leyenda, una imagen que crea luz y esperanza. Tranquilidad y estabilidad. Ahora es simplemente, para muchos, un mito. Un desengaño. Un traidor._

 _He crecido rodeada de todas estas historietas. Desde que mi madre murió… o mejor dicho, la asesinaron, mi abuela, Kanna, ha sido como mi segunda madre. Recuerdo que, antes de irme a dormir me contaba una de nueva. Así que, a pesar de las constantes y crecientes guerras, por no hablar de la desaparición del Avatar, yo sigo creyendo en él. Sigo pensando que está ahí fuera en algún lugar y, que cuando menos nos lo esperemos, volverá para salvar al mundo._

–Katara, ¿te importaría acercarme eso? –pidió, Kanna, y señaló una cesta llena de peces–. Los lavaré para tenerlos listos.

No discutió. Se subió encima de una silla y alcanzó la cesta que estaba encima de la estantería. Katara apenas había entrado por la puerta y se dirigía hacia su habitación para coger su abrigo.

–¿Iréis otra vez? –preguntó Kanna ya que no había recibido respuesta.

Aunque Katara ya había entrado en su habitación, escuchó la pregunta. Y, antes de contestar, se pensó dos veces lo que diría antes de responder.

–Sí, pero iremos por la cara del sur –dijo desde su habitación, enfrascada en su búsqueda del abrigo.

Kanna asintió para sus adentros. Hasta hace bien poco, la Tribu Agua del Sur era una de las principales naciones productora de pescado. Y, no un pescado cualquiera, era de muy buena calidad y durabilidad. Pero, desde estos últimos cien años, toda la recolección que se hacía, era para la Nación del Fuego. Poco a poco, comenzó a escasear el pescado y, ahora, apenas tenían un sólo tipo de pescado.

–Bien, probar suerte allí. Pero tened cuidado no… –empezó, pero sin darse cuenta, se quedó hablando sola. Katara ya había cogido su abrigo y salió por la puerta corriendo, dejando a su abuela hablando con el pescado.

 _La Nación del Fuego lleva esclavizando al mundo durante estos últimos cien años. Las guerras y la escasez de alimentos es el pan nuestro de cada día. Y, ya no es el simple hecho de la esclavitud, sino que, la maldad y la crueldad de la Nación del Fuego han ido creciendo. De mal en peor._

 _A pesar de los muchos intentos que han hecho las dos naciones restantes la Tribu Agua del Norte y el Reino Tierra, la Nación del Fuego crece en poder y, destruye todo en cuanto se interpone en su camino._

* * *

–¿Se puede saber qué hacías tanto rato ahí dentro metida? ¿Tanto rato para coger un triste abrigo?

Estaba tan absorta poniéndose el abrigo que no se había percatado de que no estaba sola. Sobresaltada, se giró en redondo.

–No encontraba mi abrigo, Sokka –mintió, y escondió la cara con el abrigo.

El chico no desistió. Estaba claro que estaba escondiendo algo. Así que esta vez se lo preguntó de forma indirecta.

–Ya…seguro –dijo, cruzando los brazos encima del pecho y alzando una ceja.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Katara bajó la cabeza y se miró los pies, ocultando el rostro de su hermano. La tensión aumentaba, tanto que se podía palpar en el aire.

–Le he dicho que íbamos a probar por la cara sur –admitió. Después de una breve pausa, levantó la cabeza para ver la expresión de su hermano.

–Pero, ¿por qué se lo has dicho? –preguntó enfadado, levantando los brazos con exasperación–. ¿No te dije que no se lo contaras?

Katara bajó de nuevo la mirada.

–Pensé que…

–¿Pensaste? –dijo Sokka con desdén, y dejó de fingir–. Lo dudo mucho. Porque si lo hubieras hecho, habrías pensado –remarcó esta última palabra– en que ahora estará todo el día preocupada por nosotros.

Katara se ruborizó.

–Sokka, déjame que te lo explique. –pidió. Y alzó la mirada para que viera que estaba seria. Quiso remarcarle la seriedad con la que se lo había tomado. Al segundo, el chico hizo una seña con la mano para que continuara–. Solo quería avisarle o, al menos dejárselo caer, de que estaríamos fuera. Indicarle por dónde nos encontraríamos, por si nos pasa algo –dijo, suavemente.

Sokka se encogió de hombros.

–Katara –dijo con calma, y suspiró– no nos va a pasar nada. Además, yo podría abatir a cualquier…

Katara negó con la cabeza.

–¿Qué? –le cortó– ¿Abatir cualquier cosa? ¿Podrías apañártelas ya con un soldado de la Nación del Fuego, por ejemplo?

Ahora fue turno de Sokka agachar la cabeza.

–Vamos a ver –prosiguió ella–, puede pasarnos de todo, y el ejemplo que he puesto es por algo. Es el típico que podríamos encontrarnos ahora –a cada palabra que decía, se encontraba más furiosa–. Aunque tengas dos años más que yo y sepas manejar la espada, no significa que ya estemos libres de peligro. –concluyó. Pero recordó una cosa y prosiguió, pero con un tono más bajo, casi susurrando–: Sobretodo, porque quería decir de antemano que nos iríamos. No como Hakoda…

Sokka la miró con tristeza.

–Katara… –comenzó a acercarse a ella y la abrazó. Justo cuando las primeras lágrimas caían por su oscura piel. Escondió su rostro en la túnica de su hermano mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

 _La Tribu Agua del Sur, la cual pertenezco, apenas queda ya algo de ella. Mi padre, junto con otros guerreros fieles y valientes, abandonó la isla cuando yo tenía siete años, para formar un grupo rebelde. Con un único objetivo: luchar contra la Nación del Fuego. Antes de partir, dijeron que viajarían por todo el mundo para reunir al máximo voluntarios para conseguirlo. Pero de eso hace ya diez años, y no sabemos nada sobre ellos, ni los logros que han hecho._

 _Aquí, ahora más que nunca, los necesitamos a todos ellos._

Aún abrazados, Katara se calmó. Se separaron. Sokka la miró y rápidamente se le esbozó una sonrisa en la cara.

–¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? –preguntó, a la defensiva.

Sokka vaciló un instante e hizo un gesto para quitarle importancia.

–Le prometí a Hakoda algo –respondió él. Y negando con la cabeza, añadió–: Le prometí que te protegería. –De pronto comenzó a reírse muy fuerte.

Katara se lo miró de reojo. Sus labios dibujaron una delgada línea y siguió observándolo con atención. Cada vez más intrigada.

–Me acuerdo que –prosiguió él, sin importarle la expresión de su hermana–, era lo único que me importaba en aquel entonces. Parecía tan seguro de mí mismo que recuerdo que Hakoda hizo lo mismo que estoy haciendo yo ahora. –Y, de nuevo soltó una carcajada.

Katara sacudió la cabeza. Y poco a poco, una enorme sonrisa se le esbozó. No pudo contenerse más. Se dirigió hacia él y le dio un empujón. Como este no se lo esperaba, perdió el equilibrio, resbaló con la nieve y cayó sobre un enredo de brazos y pies. Al principio quedó sorprendido, pero al ver lo que había sucedido, comenzó a reír.

–Éramos dos mocos –decía entre carcajada y carcajada.

Katara sonrió de nuevo.

–Bueno, sólo tú, yo no –se burló de su hermana. Y, carcajada. Carcajada, carcajada carcajada.

Como no desistía, Katara se abalanzó sobre él, riendo.

 _Hace dos años, Ozai se declaró señor del fuego. Cada bimestre, o mejor dicho, cada ciclo_ **(*)** _, una oleada de soldados de la Nación del Fuego, viene a recoger las contribuciones. No solo de la Tribu Agua del Sur. Cada Nación debe donar todo su dinero, y bienes. Nosotros, apenas hemos podido darles un penique_ **(** **#)** _, y todas nuestras colectas de alimentos, así como también de pieles. Rechazan nuestro penique, ellos quieren talentos. Muchas de estas ocasiones, se han llevado a un miembro de nuestra Tribu como esclavo. Por eso, cada vez somos menos._

 _Aunque tenemos una Tribu hermana, nunca nos ayudaron. Tampoco recibimos noticias sobre ellos. Vivimos totalmente aislados de cualquier otra Nación. Y, la Tribu Agua del Sur se va muriendo. Sólo quedan mujeres y niños. Y, sólo queda una última maestra agua._

–Vamos a disfrutar del día –dijo Sokka poniéndose en pie.

Katara asintió con la cabeza y le tendió una mano a su hermano para que la ayudara a levantarse. Se arregló el pelo y comenzaron a caminar.

* * *

Habían hecho una hoguera con las piedras que habían cogido por el camino, y estaban sentados alrededor esperando a que se acabaran de hacer los demás pescados. Aunque estaban en medio de una gran extensión de hielo con pequeñas montañas, se podía decir que se encontraban a gusto.

–Pruébalo Katara. –dijo Sokka con la boca llena del pescado que tenía entre las manos. Le tendió el resto del pescado a su hermana.

Estaban rodeados de las mochilas con los utensilios y el material que habían cogido para el día.

Katara que había estado observando a su alrededor, estudiando cada rincón con la esperanza de encontrar el filo del hielo para practicar con el agua. Se giró y miró a su hermano con el brazo estirado tendiéndole el pescado. Miró ahora el pescado, ahora a su hermano, y suspiró.

–No hables con la boca llena –ordenó. Y, cogiendo el pescado de las manos del chico, se levantó. Se dirigió hasta lo que parecía que empezaba el mar.

Sokka la miraba de lejos. Aún con la boca llena le dijo:

–¿A dónde vas?

Katara se paró, y volvió con su hermano.

–Ten –dijo, y le dio el pescado– y, ten –le tendió su abrigo. Y, de nuevo se volvió a alejar con grandes zancadas hasta la orilla del hielo.

Sokka miró lo que tenía entre sus manos y después a su hermana.

–¿A dónde vaaass? –repitió, pero esta vez con más ímpetu.

Katara se acercó al máximo posible del borde del hielo. Se giró y le levantó los pulgares a su hermano, con una sonrisa en la cara.

–Quiero probar algo.

Sokka se giró hacia la hoguera y dijo:

–Quiero probar algo –se burló él, haciendo muecas con la boca.

Katara frunció el ceño.

–¡Eh! ¡Estaré lejos pero no estoy sorda! –dijo, enfadada, dándose unos golpecitos en la oreja.

–Ponte a jugar con el agüita, anda –replicó.

 _A pesar de que nuestra Tribu ahora está formada por cuatro casas con cuatro gatos, antiguamente había sido una de las más poderosas, en todos los sentidos. Como ahora lo es nuestra Tribu hermana. Pero, con la proclamación de la guerra, muchos maestros agua se mudaron allí, en la Tribu Agua del Norte, con el fin de hacer de ella una nación poderosa y, hacer frente a la Nación del Fuego._

 _Cuando nací y mostré los primeros signos de que podía hacer agua control, Kanna envió un mensaje a la Tribu Agua del Norte para que me enseñaran y, con el tiempo, convertirme en una maestra agua. Ese mensaje fue dirigido a uno de los mejores maestros agua del mundo. Su nombre es Pakku. Kanna nunca me habló de él, y siempre que le preguntaba, evitaba responderme._

–¡Eso es lo que voy a hacer! –contestó ella, y le sacó la lengua.

Katara dejó ir un gruñido de exasperación y se giró de nuevo hacia el agua.

 _El caso es que, Pakku se ofreció para enseñarme. Así que, a las semanas de recibir la carta, se mudó aquí. Estuvimos tres años practicando noche y día, cuando yo tenía doce años. Pero, nunca pude llegar a controla mi elemento del todo, no a cien por cien, porque tuvo que marcharse por cuestiones políticas. No me enseñó lo bastante para que fuera una maestra agua. Aunque no lo domine del todo, tengo bastante control. Se defenderme._

 _Una vez en la Tribu Agua del Norte, Pakku envió un mensaje disculpándose. Explicaba que, necesitaban reconstruir las majestuosas murallas que rodeaban la Nación porque habían sido derruidas por un ataque de la Nación del Fuego. Y que, una vez que acabara, volvería para seguir instruyéndome._

 _Aún sigo esperando la llegada de mi maestro._

Katara se fijó en el agua, y empezó el ritual que su maestro le enseñó. Cerró los ojos. Fijó los pies en el sólido hielo. Extendió los brazos y cerró su vínculo con el del agua. Ya notaba la sensación de bienestar, la tranquilidad que le daba hacer aquello. Sentía cada centímetro de agua que la rodeaba; el hielo en la que estaba de pie, las corrientes de agua que pasaban por debajo de ese hielo, el agua del vaso de Sokka… Antes de ponerse a practicar, Katara siempre quería familiarizarse con el entorno, con lo que la rodeaba.

Pingüinos nadando, una ballena más allá, una roca encima de… no, una roca no, un iceberg. Eso es, un iceberg. Un oso polar, una…

Paró. De pronto, abrió los ojos. Ladeó la cabeza y arqueó las cejas.

 _Un iceberg,_ pensó. Se cruzó de brazos y se dio unos golpecitos en los labios, cavilando. _Lo habré sentido mal,_ se dijo. Y, dejando de lado el asunto, retomó su entrenamiento. Se concentró de nuevo cerrando los ojos. Pero, su atención se centró de nuevo en el iceberg.

Maravillada, se puso a caminar de derecha a izquierda, y paró. De pronto se le ocurrió algo; sacar a la superficie ese enorme trozo de hielo. _A ver si soy capaz,_ se dijo. _Cuando vuelva a ver a Pakku no se lo va a creer,_ sonrió para sí.

Dicho y hecho. Puso la correspondiente postura para hacer agua control. Se congeló los pies para evitar caerse, y centró todos sus sentidos en la masa de hielo que estaba justamente debajo de ella. Aunque le costara, no pararía hasta conseguir su objetivo.

Desde lejos, Sokka había terminado con el pescado, y la miraba distraído mientras limpiaba su espada. Lanzaba miradas furtivas. Al ver que, del agua, comenzaba a sobresalir un trozo de hielo, paró. Dejó a un lado la espada, y se levantó. Apagó la hoguera y se desperezó como un gato. Justo cuando se dio la vuelta, la gran masa de hielo ya estaba fuera. Asustado, corrió al lado de su hermana.

La gran masa de hielo tenía forma esférica. Era de un hielo consolidado. Duro y resistente. Era muy grande. Al ser depositada encima de la superficie helada, hizo un crujido, como si el suelo fuera a ceder y volviera a caer otra vez al agua.

Contenta y satisfecha de su trabajo, Katara se limpió, con la manga de su parka, el sudor de la frente.

–Wooo… Cómo…pero… –balbuceó Sokka. Había venido corriendo, y se encontraba ahora al lado de su hermana mirando la esfera.

Ambos se quedaron mirando por unos instantes aquella masa de hielo. Al darse cuenta de las tonterías que había dicho, Sokka se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

–¡Aparta, Katara! –mandó, y se puso delante de ella. Cogiéndola por el brazo, la tiró hacia atrás–. ¡Puede ser peligroso!

Katara no hizo intención de librarse. Seguía contemplando la esfera. Comenzaba a parecerle bonita.

–Es preciosa –comentó.

Sokka dejó de arrastrarla. Le soltó el brazo y se puso a mirar también la esfera.

No tenía deformación alguna. Sin defecto alguno. Era totalmente redonda y lisa.

–¿Crees que es de la Nación del Fuego? –preguntó, Katara, de pronto.

Sokka parpadeó, anonadado.

–No lo sé –contestó. Seguía mirándola. De pronto se percató de lo que le había preguntado su hermana–. ¿Cómo no se me ha ocurrido antes? –preguntó en voz alta, dándose un golpe en la cabeza, y añadió–: Claro que _tiene_ que ser de ellos.

Dejando de mirar la esfera se volvió hacia su hermana y la cogió por el brazo.

–Quiero ver lo que hay dentro –replicó ella.

Sin soltarla, Sokka la zarandeó.

–¿De verdad? –preguntó– ¿Quieres ver cómo saltamos por los aires? –preguntó, mirándola directamente a los ojos, serio.

Katara puso cara de burla.

–Sokka, ahí dentro no hay ninguna bomba para que salgamos por los aires –contestó. Y para remarcarlo, hizo con los brazos una escena como si saltaran por los aires. _Bummm._

Sokka la miró y, se dirigió hacia la hoguera, rápidamente.

–Nos vamos –dijo–. Recoge tus cosas. Nos largamos de aquí. –Ya se había alejado y, estaba comenzando a empaquetar el pescado.

Katara giró la cabeza en dirección a la esfera. La encontraba preciosa, su belleza aumentaba por minutos. Le llamaba la atención ver algo tan uniforme. Dio un paso hacia adelante. Otro paso. Paso paso paso. _Voy a abrirla,_ se dijo.

Sokka paró, y miró alrededor. Al ver que su hermana estaba enfrente de la esfera, soltó lo que tenía en las manos y salió corriendo, tras ella.

–¡No, Katara! –gritó. Hizo un gesto para pararla pero, ya lo había hecho. Demasiado tarde.

Katara levantó el brazo para tocar la esfera y cuando hizo contacto, se escuchó un crujido. Primero uno y, luego, un segundo mucho más fuerte. El hielo se quebró. La esfera se partió horizontalmente. Cedió y, una ráfaga de viento inundó el paisaje. Sokka cogió a su hermana y la cubrió con sus brazos. Pero era tan fuerte que, ambos cayeron en la nieve. Se tapaban entre ellos.

Cuando finalizó, los hermanos volvieron a mirar la esfera. De pronto, una columna de luz se hizo y cayó sobre ella. Corriendo se taparon los ojos, era una luz cegadora. Y, después, nada.

Asustados, dieron varios pasos hacia atrás. Aún sin saber qué hacer, se quedaron allí de pie. Sin palabras. No sabían qué iba a ocurrir. Solamente se quedaron allí, contemplando la esfera abierta por la mitad, horizontalmente.

Sokka pestañeó e inclinó la cabeza hacia su hermana.

–¿Qué has hecho, Katara? –susurró. Fue lo único que le salió. Las únicas palabras que pudo articular.

Katara apenas había escuchado a su hermano. Seguía allí de pie. Sin saber qué hacer, sin saber qué decir. No podía hacer otra cosa que mirar aquel espectáculo.

 _A pesar de las complicaciones que puede tener vivir en este momento de la historia, hay cosas positivas._

* * *

Los hechos eran claros, las intenciones ya no tanto. Seguían paralizados. Era de sentido común hubiera echar a correr, pero esta vez, esa noción hizo una rápida corrección. Reinaba un silencio sepulcral, incluso hasta el tiempo parecía haberse detenido. Lo que parecían ser segundo, pasaron a convertirse en horas.

Katara sacudió la cabeza, y le dio unos golpezitos en el hombro a su hermano. Sokka la miró con los ojos como platos.

–¿Cómo lo has hecho? –preguntó. Tenía la boca abierta formando una o perfecta.

Katara debió de ver sus pensamientos reflejados en su semblante. Negó con la cabeza y dijo:

–Yo no he hecho nada –aseguró.

Sokka le hincó el dedo índice en el hombro y luego señaló la esfera.

–Ahora me dirás que se ha abierto sola, ¿no? –preguntó. Comenzaba a enfadarse. Se recordaba una y otra vez que debería haber parado a su hermana.

Katara lo miró y al comprenderlo, abrió mucho los ojos.

–¿Crees que lo he abierto yo haciendo agua control? –Se señaló.

Sokka la miró de arriba abajo.

–¿Que no es evidente? –preguntó–. ¿De qué otra forma sino?

Katara titubeó. Notaba un cosquilleo en el estómago y le sudaban las manos. Comenzaba a enfadarse por la situación. Perdía fácilmente los estribos. En esos momentos, no pensaba, sólo actuaba. Y ese, era uno de esos momentos.

–Sólo he tocado la superficie de la bola, quería tocarla y ya está –gritó, y señaló dirección a la esfera.

–Creíble. Cien por cien –contestó, y se cruzó de brazos.

Katara hizo un gruñido de enfado y siguió:

–¿Por qué me tienes que echar a mí siempre la culpa? –preguntó. Decía las palabras ya sin pensar–. También es la tuya. –remarcó esta última palabra con ímpetu.

–Mira, en eso tienes razón –dijo con desenvoltura–. De hecho, esa es la razón por la que nos vamos a ir ahora mismo. –Cogió la espada que estaba en suelo–. Así que, no te lo vuelvo a repetir otra vez; recoge tus cosas y larguémonos de aquí.

Katara se ruborizó por su actuación y, de nuevo, su furia empezó a apoderarse de ella. No se esperaba esa contestación de parte de su hermano. No, no era la reacción que se esperaba de él. Pero, no quería irse aún. Necesitaba saber qué había dentro. Averiguar por qué estaba eso allí. Se giró bruscamente y empezó a seguir los pasos de su hermano, hacia la hoguera.

–Vale. Nos vamos, pero la próxima vez que…

Sokka se volvió y le tapó la boca con la mano. Se quedó, por unos instantes, escuchando. De mientras, Katara le lanzaba miradas asesinas. Miró la mano que le tapaba la boca y, se la quitó de encima.

–Pero, ¿qué…

Sokka le volvió a poner una mano en la boca, se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

–Quieres callarte un momento –le pidió entre dientes. Katara lo miró, y dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba la de su hermano.

Aunque el sonido era muy tenue, apenas inaudible, se podía escuchar. Era un murmullo de alguien. Como si estuviera hablando. Se escuchaba como si estuvieran arañando un papel.

Sokka le quitó la mano de la boca.

–Dime que has escuchado eso y no son imaginaciones mías –dijo con frialdad. Y, un sudor le recorrió toda la espalda.

Katara no dijo nada. Se quedó muda intentando escuchar de nuevo aquel sonido estridente. Miró alrededor. No había nadie más aparte de ellos. La hoguera estaba apagada. No había animales cercanos. Del único sitio de dónde provenía era del iceberg.

–Sokka –dijo apenas inaudible–, creo que viene de dentro de la esfera. –La señaló.

Se miraron y se volvió a producir el sonido, el murmullo. Dirigieron sus miradas hacia la esfera. Katara hizo un paso hacia delante, pero un brazo la cogió por el hombro. Se giró. Sokka negó con la cabeza, ella sonrió y asintió. Se soltó de su agarre y avanzó, decidida, hacia la esfera. A mitad de camino se dio la vuelta y, se encontró a un Sokka mordiéndose las uñas con terror negando, con rigurosidad, la cabeza.

A medida que se iba acercando, el murmullo aumentó, y pudo escuchar conversaciones entrecortadas de una misma persona. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y una presión comenzó a apoderarse de ella. Tragó saliva.

–…res levantarte de una vez…

–…nemos todo el tiempo, tenemos que vol…

–…sado, ya no te lo repito más…

La presión aumentó, pero los pies de la chica ya se dirigían hacia la esfera. Los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron y una gota de sudor le corrió por la espalda. La voz parecía de alguien joven.

–…ré y te dejaré aquí solo…

–…enga vamos, levántate…

–…toy cansando…

El tono de la voz comenzó a ser tirante e incluso daba miedo. Era evidente que la persona estaba enfadándose.

Katara intentó mirar a través del sólido hielo pero no pudo ver nada. Miró hacia arriba. La única manera de entrar dentro era trepando por ella. Así que, Katara se hizo una pequeña escalera de hielo, haciendo el mínimo ruido posible. Antes de subir, se recompuso, inspiró y comenzó a subir lentamente por los escalones. A cada paso que hacía, los escalones emitían un sonido roto, como si estuvieran alertándola de que no subiera. La conversación cesó, y ahora lo único que podía escuchar era su respiración entrecortada. Al final de los escalones, paró. Le latía el corazón tan fuerte que le palpitaba en las sienes. La presión del pecho parecía apoderarla del todo, y se le hizo imposible tragar, por el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

Cerró los ojos e intentó tranquilizarse. Serenó, primero, la respiración. _Me asomaré un poco, a ver quién hay y bajo corriendo,_ se dijo. Se incorporó, y asomó un poco la cabeza por encima del hielo.

Podría haber echado a correr, o simplemente gritar. Pero se quedó mirando la imagen que tenía ante sus ojos. Era la última escena que podría haberse imaginado. Como la esfera se rompió horizontalmente como cuando se rompe un huevo por la mitad, quedaba todo lo de dentro al descubierto. Al ser redonda, abajo del todo, la parte inferior, tenía forma de cuenco.

Es abajo donde Katara vio a los individuos. Era un chico y al lado de él, un animal, enorme. Parecía un enorme oso polar pero con cara de bisonte. Tenía seis patas y una enorme cola. _Increíble,_ pensó Katara, _Nunca he visto algo parecido._ El pelaje parecía suave. Lo que contrastaba era el beige con las líneas marrones. _No, líneas no. Parecen flechas_ , se maravilló. Era todo de color beige, excepto la flecha de color marrón que le baja, desde la cabeza hasta la cola, donde se bifurcaban.

El chico parecía estar durmiendo. Estaba sentado, enfrente de la cabeza del animal, con las piernas cruzadas. En silencio. Como daba la espalda, no pudo ver la expresión del chico. Iba vestido con ropas sencillas. _¿Amarillas y naranjas?,_ se extrañó. Era calvo y, Katara pudo vislumbrar que, también tenía una flecha. Aunque la del chico era de color azul.

Katara frunció el ceño. Aquellos dos parecían haber sido extraídos de otra época de la historia. Se tocó la barbilla pensando; lo más extraño es que ambos hubieran estado dentro de esa bola y estén sentados tranquilamente, como si no pasara nada. _¿Cómo puede ser? ¿No se han congelado?,_ pensó. Pero se interrumpió cuando Sokka le llamó la atención, saltando como un desesperado.

Katara levantó la mirada y lo miró. Sokka hizo señas con los brazos para que bajara. Como no recibió respuesta de su hermana, la señaló con el índice y luego al suelo, justo al lado donde estaba él.

Ella miró dentro de la esfera y luego a su hermano. Con la mano, hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Y poniéndose un dedo en el ojo, señaló dentro del iceberg.

Sokka negó con la cabeza, y volvió a repetir los gestos que había hecho anteriormente, para que bajara. Clavó la espada en el hielo y cruzó los brazos, mostrando que se estaba enfadando.

Katara asintió con la cabeza. Juntó las manos en señal de súplica y puso cara triste.

Sokka sacudió la cabeza otra vez. Aquella conversación de besugos la estaba enfureciendo. Así que, cuando habló no se percató que no estaba sola.

–Por el amor de Dios, ¿quieres venir un momento? –gritó. Aunque lo que le hubiera gustado, habría sido arrástralo hasta donde estaba ella.

Puso las manos en las caderas esperando la reacción de su hermano. Pero, este se puso las manos corriendo en la boca, y señalo enérgicamente el iceberg.

–¡Hola!

Se asustó tanto que cayó de las escaleras a abajo, directamente. No pudo hacer nada para evitar el caerse. Como había estado dando la espalda, arriba en los escalones al chico, no se había dado cuenta de que había estado a su lado antes de que hubiese caído.

Cayó de espaldas, y para amortiguar el impacto, puso la mano derecha hacia atrás. Pero no le sirvió, la mano resbaló y cayó encima del brazo derecho. Se había hecho daño, de eso no hay duda. Aunque no lo bastante como para que se lo hubiera roto.

–¡Katara! –gritó Sokka. Se acercaba corriendo a grandes zancadas sin dejar de mirar a su hermana.

Katara miró hacia arriba donde estaba el chico. Había saltado, como si nada, de lo alto del iceberg, y estaba ahora a su lado intentado ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

–Lo siento mucho, ¿te has hecho daño? –preguntó. Tenía una mirada de preocupación en la cara.

Le ayudó a incorporarse. Aún seguía un poco aturdida por el golpe. Se hizo unas friegas en el brazo derecho y lo miró otra vez.

–Sí, no pasa nada –mintió. Cada vez que se tocaba la extremidad hacia una mueca de dolor. Se dio cuenta de que el chico le seguía mirando con cara de preocupación. Para restarle importancia y cambiar de tema, añadió–: Me has asustado, eso es todo.

El chico se miró los pies.

–En cuanto a eso, también te tengo que pedir dis…

–¿Estas bien Katara? –preguntó Sokka, se encontraba al lado de su hermana examinándola. Al ver que no le pasaba nada se giró hacia el otro–. ¿Se puede saber qué pasa contigo? –pidió con frivolidad–. ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de nosotros? ¿Qué hacías ahí dentro metido?

El chico alzó las cejas y miró a los dos hermanos. Katara cruzó los brazos y Sokka empuñó la espada hacia él, amenazadoramente.

Ahora que estaba enfrente de ellos, Katara pudo examinarlo más detenidamente. Su expresión, serena. Los ojos, grises azabache. Los labios formaban una delgada línea. Y, en cuanto a la estatura, era más o menos igual que ella. Pero, más pequeño que Sokka.

El chico suspiró. Y bajó los hombros, derrotado.

–Mi nombre es Aang –comenzó–, vengo del Templo Aire del Sur. –Hizo una pausa pensando en lo que le habían preguntado, para responder por orden, prosiguió–: Resulta que, vosotros me habéis encontrado primero. Yo estaba intentando levantar a Appa. –Se giró e indicó dentro de la esfera de hielo–. Y, en cuanto a la última pregunta… –Se dio unos golpecitos en el labio fingiendo cavilar– no tengo ni idea.

Sokka fijó la vista hacia aquel extraño. Luego, bajo la espada y puso cara de burla.

–Te crees muy listo, ¿verdad? –se burló. Y cambió la cara. Se acercó al chico y le dio un pescozón en la cabeza. No muy fuerte, pero lo suficiente como para que quedara marcado.

–¡Sokka! –exclamó Katara perpleja.

El chico se tocó el lado donde le habían dado el manotazo.

–Supongo que me lo merecía.

Sokka asintió con la cabeza. Se agachó para coger su espada. Detrás de él, Katara echando humo. Dio unos pasos hacia delante y se plantó delante del chico.

–Aang, no se lo tengas en cuenta –pidió mirándolo, e hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicando a su hermano que estaba detrás–. Mi hermano es muy tozudo y muchas veces hace tonterías.

Aang, fregándose la cabeza aún, miró más allá donde estaba Sokka, que ahora estaba mirándolos. Dirigió su mirada hacia Katara. Se balanceaba un tanto nerviosa. Se dio cuenta que se había sonrojado. Se la veía decidida, elegante, jovial… Tenía el cabello negro y largo, los ojos azules turquesa, unos labios rojos bien definidos. Una nariz suave y delicada. Todas las facciones de la chica, le llamaron la atención. En resumen: era hermosa.

Se dio cuenta que llevaba tiempo observándola, como un tonto. Katara desvió la mirada hacia el suelo para ocultar su sofoco. Sokka carraspeó detrás de ellos. Fue él que sacó fuera de sus pensamientos a Aang. Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió de oreja a oreja a la chica.

–Así que Sokka es tozudo, ¿eh? –le dijo en voz baja, riendo.

Katara levantó la cabeza. Esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

* * *

El sol se encontraba ahora en el punto más alto. A pesar de que calentaba, en el polo sur hacía mucho frío. Después del pequeño encuentro que habían tenido los tres, Aang les había presentado a su bisonte volador. Resulta que la enorme bestia había mostrado un especial interés con Sokka. Aunque este, no le gustaba ninguno de los dos; ni el chico ni la bestia. Katara por el contrario los consideró increíbles. A los dos.

Como los hermanos no pudieron con anterioridad recoger sus pertenencias, decidieron encender de nuevo la hoguera y cocer el resto del pescado. Estaban sentados alrededor de ella. Mientras dos pescados se hacían, Sokka tendió un pescado a cada uno de los dos. Katara le dio las gracias.

–Eeee… Sokka, yo no como pescado –dijo, Aang, levantando las manos. Señaló el pescado.

Sokka miró el pescado y luego al chico. Seguía sin confiar en aquel extraño. Se encogió de hombros y le dio un bocado al pescado.

–Aquí no tenemos un menú para que escojas lo que te viene de gusto, ¿sabes? –dijo con aire despreocupado. Dio otro bocado al pescado.

 _Otra vez hablando con la boca llena,_ se dijo Katara. Miraba a su hermano por el rabillo del ojo.

–No Sokka, no es eso –intentó explicarse Aang–. Verás, es que soy vegetariano.

Sokka que estaba tragando el pescado, abrió mucho los ojos y lo miró. Se atragantó y comenzó a toser como un loco, arañándose la garganta. Katara le dio un golpe seco en la espalda. Sokka la miró agradecido. Se volvió hacia Aang.

–¿Perdona? –pidió sin miramientos.

Aang los miró a los dos y se puso colorado.

–Nosotros, los Nómadas, no comemos carne porque consideramos…

Sokka se puso en pie y dijo:

–Vaya, vaya. Resulta que nos encontramos delante de Nuestra Majestad. –Hizo una reverencia, se volvió hacia su hermana–. Katara por favor, guarda las composturas delante de…

–Basta ya, Sokka –dijo ella. Tenía la mirada furiosa. _¿Qué mosca le ha picado? ¿Por qué se comporta de esta manera?,_ se preguntó. Su hermano se sentó–. Creo que hay cosas más importantes para preocuparse ahora mismo.

Sokka asintió con la cabeza. Aang miró a los hermanos. Se fijó que Katara lo miraba. Tenía una expresión decidida.

–Voy a contarte lo que ha pasado, ¿de acuerdo? –le dijo Katara–. Y, luego, me gustaría que me contestaras algunas preguntas, ¿hecho?

Aang asintió con la cabeza. Murmuró un "sí".

–Aang, esta mañana mi hermano y yo habíamos planeado una salida en busca de comida. Mientras descansábamos un rato, yo descubrí que en el fondo del agua había un enorme bloque de hielo.

–¿Qué hacías ahí dentro? –cortó Sokka.

Katara lo fulminó con la mirada. Sokka la miró y volvió a darle un bocado al pescado.

–Cuando he sacado ese iceberg–prosiguió ella, sin dejar de mirar a su hermano–, decidí abrirlo para ver lo que había dentro. –Señaló la esfera detrás de ellos–. Justamente iba a abrirla cuando de repente se quebró _sola_. Yo solo la había tocado con-la-mano –remarcó las últimas palabras. Sokka la miró de soslayo–, cuando se rajó. Salió tal ráfaga de viento que, caímos. –Aang pareció sorprenderse ante ese comentario–. Pero eso no es todo –continuó–, una columna de luz se iluminó encima, una luz que casi nos deja ciegos.

Katara esperó varios segundos para que el chico digiriera la información.

–Lo único que queremos saber es: ¿qué hacías ahí dentro? –repitió la pregunta que había hecho su hermano–. Es que, ¡ni siquiera te has congelado! –No escondió su entusiasmo.

Aang agachó la cabeza. Sabía que tenía pegado los ojos de los dos hermanos. Tenía los ojos encima. Sabía que tenía que dar explicaciones. Pero no podía. O, al menos, aquí no. ¿Cómo iba a contarles todo lo que había hecho? A pesar de lo muy bien que le cayeran Katara y Sokka, no podía contárselo. Apenas se habían conocido. No hacía ni media hora que había salido de ese iceberg, aún a él le costaba creérselo, como para que ahora se pusiera a relatar media vida suya.

Su cara pasó de completa sorpresa a una profunda tristeza.

Sokka lo miró. Se acercó a su hermana.

–No lo va a decir –dijo en voz baja, prosiguió en voz más alta para que lo escuchara–: Yo sigo pensando que esa luz era una señal para la Nación del Fuego. Para avisarles de que estamos fuera de territorio. –Miró severamente a su hermana–. Y, que ahora mismo, se dirigen hacia aquí.

Los dos levantaron la vista. Aang intrigado y Katara sorprendida.

–Sí –prosiguió–, poco me importa ya lo que estuviera haciendo ahí dentro. Deberíamos volver en cuanto antes, Katara –concluyó con un ademán.

Katara apretó los puños.

–No creo que Aang sea un "espía" –recalcó la palabra– como tú dices. Sobre todo por su forma de actuar, ¿verdad Aang? –Señaló al chico.

Los dos hermanos se volvieron hacia él. El chico compuso la mejor sonrisa que pudo. Katara le devolvió la sonrisa.

Sokka alzó una ceja y dijo:

–Ya claro. Lo que tú digas –dijo, comenzó a recoger sus pertenencias, y señaló las de Katara–: Larguémonos.

Ella se quedó allí en pie sin saber qué hacer.

–¿Está muy lejos? –preguntó, Aang.

Los hermanos lo miraron. Sokka lo miró de soslayo.

–Donde vivís, quiero decir –aclaró rápidamente.

–Un poco –contestó, Sokka, y añadió–: ¿Por qué?

–Porque os puedo llevar encima de Appa.

Sokka miró a su alrededor y sus ojos se posaron en el enorme bisonte. A Katara se le dibujó, poco a poco, una enorme sonrisa.

–Sí, por favor –dijo, sonó muy entusiasta. Carraspeó y probó de nuevo, ahora más seria–: Quiero decir, sí. Sería una buena idea. –Se giró hacia su hermano, expectante.

Sokka soltó un grito de exasperación. Mientras que Aang corrió contento, hacia Appa.

* * *

–Entiendo. Esto es grave… Aang, ¿no decías que esto volaba? –se burló Sokka, dando unos golpecitos en el pelaje del animal.

Estaba sentado al final de la silla de Appa. Durante todo el trayecto había estado trasteando en la mochila que tenía el chico. Pero no había encontrado nada interesante: una flauta, una manta… Katara, al contrario, estaba al principio de la silla observando el paisaje y al animal. Le llamaba la atención la manera cómo guiaba Aang al enorme animal; sentado encima de su cabeza, tenía unas riendas atadas, en ambos cuernos. Llevaban diez minutos sin parar, dirección a la aldea. Comenzaba a hacerse oscuro.

–Appa sólo está un poco cansado, ¿verdad? –Acarició la enorme cabeza del bisonte. Este contestó haciendo un gruñido.

Sokka se encogió de hombros y, siguió cotilleando en las pertenencias del chico.

Katara miró hacia atrás y vio lo que estaba haciendo su hermano. Suspiró y, se giró hacia Aang. En todo el trayecto había intentado, una y otra vez, preguntarle varias cosas. Pero, no se sentía capaz. Estaba nerviosa y, comenzó removerse en el asiento. Aang lo notó, pero no quiso preguntarle nada.

–Aang –se atrevió–, no me has contestado la pregunta que te hecho antes.

El chico se mordió el labio.

–¿Cuál? –fingió no saberlo.

Antes de preguntárselo, Katara reemplazó la pregunta por otra que también le hervía. Antes de proseguir agachó la cabeza y comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello.

–Antes habías dicho que eras del Templo Aire del Sur. –Pareció, más bien, una pregunta que una afirmación.

–Mmm… Sí… –contestó él, sin saber si tenía que haberlo hecho, o no. Se giró para mirar la expresión de la chica. Pero tenía la cabeza gacha así que, no pudo verla.

–Por lo tanto, he de deducir que ya eres un Maestro Aire. –Otra vez, sonó como pregunta.

–Sí. Aparte de que lo dicen mis tatuajes –se tocó distraídamente la flecha que tenía en la cabeza.

Katara levantó la vista.

–¿Conociste al Avatar?

Aang agachó la cabeza y negó con la cabeza.

–Yo… yo no –mintió–. Pero hay gente que sí lo ha conocido.

Katara se quedó muda. No lo entendía. Lo miró con expresión perpleja.

–Pues no lo entiendo –dijo, rotundamente–. Se supone que el Avatar tenía que ser un Maestro Aire. Y, de estos, sólo estas tú.

Aang se giró bruscamente hacia ella. Katara levantó las manos.

–Que yo sepa –añadió.

El chico arqueó las cejas.

–¿Cómo que yo soy el único Maestro Aire?

–Hombre, pues porque no hay más. Eres el único que conozco –aclaró.

Ahora era Aang el que no entendía. Abrió la boca para hablar pero Sokka lo interrumpió desde atrás.

–Ya hemos llegado –dijo con júbilo. Señalaba hacía su derecha, dando brincos de alegría.

Aang y Katara se volvieron hacia donde apuntaba Sokka. A lo lejos, se veía una pequeña aldea de no más de cinco tiendas puestas en orden. Entre ellas, también habían casas hechas de hielo. Alrededor del centro.

Katara miró al chico.

–Aang –pidió atención. Este se giró–, creo que mañana debería contarte la situación mundial en la que estamos.

Suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

 **Vocabulario:**

 **(*) Ciclo/Bimestre=** Mes **.**

 **(** **#)** **Talento/Penique=** Moneda antigua que se utilizó en el siglo primero. Para que te hagas una idea (un talento equivalía a seis mil denarios. Un obrero ganaba un denario al día, así que tendría que trabajar unos veinte años para ganar un talento).

 **Querido lector. Después de haber terminado de leerla, me gustaría que aportaras tu granito de arena y decirme qué te parece. ¿Muy largo? ¿Aburrido?... Deja tu comentario por favor. Gracias.**

 **Intentaré colgar lo antes posible el siguiente capítulo.**

-Asteazkena


	2. Revelaciones

**Querido lector:**

 **Seguro que te vas a saltar esta parrafada y empezaras a leer directamente la historia, porque es lo que haría yo. Vengo con el segundo capítulo. Pero quiero hacer, primero, unas aclaraciones. Haber, en este segundo capítulo he querido empezar más fuerte que el anterior, y he pensado en meter algo nuevo. Un poco de romance. Pronto empezaré con la acción. Como se puede comprobar, es más corto que el anterior, pero sigue siendo bueno. He seguido el mismo hilo, pero con pequeñas variantes inventadas. Y, creo que ya está, no me alargo más ni me dejo nada. Concluyo. Para aquellos lectores que siguen mi historia: disfruta de la lectura. Gracias.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Avatar La Leyenda de Aang, no me pertenece

 **2\. Revelaciones**

Era una mañana calmada, tranquila. Como cualquier otra. Era temprano, apenas podía escucharse murmullos fuera de las casas. Los primeros rayos de sol se hicieron visibles y cubrieron parte de la aldea. La luz empezó a penetrar en la habitación de Katara. A pesar del material con el cual estaban hechas aquellas casas, hielo, era evidente que se estaba haciendo de día. Abrió los ojos. Bostezó. Allí tendida en la cama se puso a repasar las tareas rutinarias que le tocaba por la mañana; hacer el desayuno, ayudar a Devi con los niños… Pero, rápidamente, esos pensamientos los reemplazó por otros. Su cabeza divago por los hechos que habían ocurrido ayer. _Fue un día diferente,_ pensó. _Por fin podré intercambiar palabra con alguien de mi edad, aparte de Sokka._ Se puso en pie y se vistió en un sant y amén. Tenía que preguntarles muchas cosas, pero por encima de todo, tenía que explicarle el conflicto en el que estaba inmerso el mundo, porque parecía que no tenía noción de ella.

Era una humilde casa, hecha de grandes cubos de hielo. Como la mayoría de las de la aldea. Redonda, con una sala principal que, conectaba todas las habitaciones. Todas estas daban a parar a esta sala. Sólo se podía acceder a las habitaciones desde ella.

Aunque sabía que era muy temprano, Katara solía madrugar y levantarse muy temprano para dar un paseo por los alrededores de la aldea. Antes de que nadie estuviera en pie. Incluso, antes que su hermano. Era una de las primeras personas que se despertaba. Dando ese paseo, a primera hora de la mañana, conseguía el efecto que quería; despejarse antes de empezar un largo día. Hoy sería diferente, no había duda. Sería diferente por el bienvenido. Pero ella ya tenía, por costumbre, hacer eso. Rara vez era el día que no iba.

Salió de su habitación. Se llevó una sorpresa. Allí sentado en el suelo, en el centro de la sala estaba Aang. Con un bastón en su regazo. Abrió los ojos, y puso cara de susto cuando lo vio sin camisa. Miró hacia abajo y se relajó al comprobar que no se había quitado también los pantalones.

El chico tenía los ojos cerrados y las piernas entrecruzadas. Parecía inmerso en sus pensamientos. Aislado del mundo. Como si el cuerpo estuviera en el mundo físico, y su mente fuera. Su cara estaba ligeramente contraída por la concentración. Al escuchar un gritito ahogado, abrió los ojos. En su campo de visión estaba Katara con las manos en la boca.

Aang rió en voz baja, pero la cara de asombro de ella le aconsejó a actuar con cautela. Dejó el bastón a un lado y se puso en pie.

–¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué te ha asustado de esa manera? –preguntó. Y miró alrededor.

Katara se sonrojó un poco, turbada.

–No te creía capaz de ser tan atrevido de estar medio desnudo en uno de los lugares más fríos del mundo. –Encogió un poco los hombros–. Y menos de buena mañana.

El chico no se perturbó en ningún momento. Al fin y al cabo, estaba acostumbrado a meditar de aquella forma.

Obedeció de buen grado.

–Iré a ponerme la camisa, entonces. –Se dio media vuelta, rumbo a su habitación.

Al girarse, Katara pudo observar la línea azul del tatuaje que atravesaba, verticalmente, toda la espalda de Aang. Más los que tenía en ambos brazos, que también terminaban en el dorso de la mano en forma de flecha.

–Increíble –dijo en voz baja, maravillada.

–¿Qué? –preguntó, e inconscientemente se dio la vuelta.

–El tatuaje que tienes, en la espalda –dijo Katara. Se acercó a él. El chico notó que una de las manos de ella, fría, acariciaba su piel. Primero trazó una línea, y luego recorrió el dibujo de los brazos–. Al principio no me había dado cuenta de que eran flechas. Son bonitas. –Trazó otra línea a lo largo de la espalda–. Es como si alguien estuviera aburrido y se hubiera dedicado a pintártelas con un pincel, a la perfección.

Retiró la mano. Él se volvió para mirarla.

–¿Cómo te las hiciste? –insistió.

–Me las hicieron –corrigió él. Pensó que eso ya se lo había explicado ayer. Pero cualquier excusa le servía para hablar con ella–. Me las gané. Es una larga historia, pero te las hacen cuando dominas ya el elemento y te conviertes en un Maestro Aire.

–¿Te dolió? –preguntó. Su mirada seguía clavada aún en el tatuaje.

Se encogió de hombros.

–Hay cosas peores que esto –dijo.

Katara levantó la vista y sus ojos se posaron en los grises de él. Por un instante, ambos repararon en lo cerca que estaban uno del otro. Pensaron en la proximidad de sus cuerpos. Esa proximidad era casi dolorosa. El calor de la mano de ella sobre el hombro del chico. Ardía. La tensión fue aumentando por momentos entre los dos. Era tangible.

Katara fue la primera en apartase. Quería esconder el rostro, por el rubor de sus mejillas, del chico. Se había sonrojado, y él lo sabía. Sonrió.

Katara se aclaró la garganta.

–Voy a darme una vuelta por aquí fuera. Ahora vuelvo. –Se dirigió hacia afuera.

Aang vaciló.

–¿Puedo acompañarte? –preguntó. Era una pregunta directa. Estúpida, pero interesante.

Katara paró. Miró por encima del hombro. Asintió.

–Pero, ponte algo antes de que cojas algo, anda. –Se ajustó bien la capucha y salió para esperarlo.

* * *

Caminaban hombro a hombro. Caminaban inseguros. Estaban atrapados en medio de uno de esos silencios demasiado prolongados y tremendamente hondos. Silencios que corroen.

Rodearon la pequeña muralla que los separaba de la aldea.

Katara se dio cuenta que había estado conteniendo la respiración. Exhaló muy lentamente.

–Pareces joven –comentó, de pronto, ella.

Aang se giró, incrédulo, con media sonrisa en la cara. Ella paró de caminar y vio su expresión.

–¿Qué? –preguntó a la defensiva.

–Que esa era la última cosa que hubiera imaginado que me preguntarías –dijo, contuvo por un instante la respiración, intentando serenar los latidos, rápidos, de su corazón. Se relajó–. Tú también lo pareces.

–Es que lo soy. Tengo diecisiete.

–Yo dentro de poco haré los diecisiete, en Tisri **(*)** –contestó a su propia pregunta.

La conversación llegó a su punto culminante. Siguieron caminando, y el silencio entre los dos volvió a estar presente.

–Katara –rompió el silencio–, has sido muy buena conmigo, amable. Pero necesito volver a casa en cuanto antes. –La miró con severidad–. Me gustaría partir hoy mismo.

Katara parpadeó varias veces. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero, la cerró de nuevo. No sabía qué decir.

Al ver su reacción, él prosiguió. Intentó aclararlo.

–Volveré para visitarte. –Hizo una mueca–. Para visitaros –corrigió rápidamente–, a Sokka y a ti. Pero tengo que regresar. Tengo que pedir disculpas, y arreglar mi habitación y…

–Aang. –Puso una mano sobre el hombro de él–. Tu… –se mordió el labio–. Los Templos… el Templo donde te criaste… allí ya no vive nadie.

Aang se extrañó.

–¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Se han mudado? –preguntó.

Katara negaba con la cabeza.

–Tú no sabes que estamos en medio de una guerra, ¿verdad?

Aang no contestó. Siguió mirando a la chica. Esta suspiró.

–¿Cuánto tiempo crees que estuviste ahí dentro? ¿En ese iceberg? –preguntó.

–No lo sé… –empezó. Se tocó la barbilla y se dio unos golpecitos en el labio–. Semanas, quizá meses.

Katara lo miró, seria, antes de responder.

–Yo creo que has estado dentro, por lo menos, cien años.

El chico se tambaleó hacia atrás. Cogido, por sorpresa, ante la contestación de ella.

–¿Qué? ¿Cien años? –preguntó, incrédulo–. ¿Es que soy un viejo para ti? –Intentó bromear para quitar peso al asunto.

Katara negó con la cabeza.

–Piénsalo, Aang. La guerra empezó hace cien años, y tú no tienes las más remota idea de ella –razonó–. ¿Qué otra explicación le puedes dar, a ver?

Él sacudió la cabeza. Se masajeó las sienes.

–Esto debe de ser una broma –se quiso convencer. Miro los ojos de Katara. Eran serios. Alegres pero, serios. No encontró ningún signo de maldad. Lo que estaba diciendo era verdad. Ella negó con la cabeza–. Entonces, ¿de verdad que no hay nadie allí?

–No. –Su semblante, triste. Sobre todo por él. Le dio lástima.

–¿Quieres decir que lo he perdido todo? Mis tutores, mis amigos… ¿todo? –preguntó.

Katara negó de nuevo con la cabeza.

–No, Aang. Nos tienes a nosotros. Me tienes a mí. Y, a Sokka –aseguró. Se acercó a él y le dio un rápido abrazo.

–Sí, eso debe de ser la parte positiva –dijo, con aire dubitativo. Pero su cara cambió a una de determinación–. De todas formas quiero ir y, ver lo que hay, con mis propios ojos.

Ella asintió.

–Te acompañaré.

Él sonrió. Y, echaron a andar.

–Cuéntame más sobre esta guerra de la que hablas –pidió.

 _Le expliqué todo en cuanto sabía de ella. Cómo empezó todo. Con la rebelión de Ozai, la trascendencia se hizo evidente. Su ambición por el poder fue el causante de todo. Se cegó. Ese deseo se agazapó en su corazón, hasta que se lo manifestó con sus posteriores obras. Fue consumiéndolo, poco a poco. Lo alimentó hasta llegar al punto de traicionar a su hermano, asesinar a su padre y vender a su esposa. Todo, con tal de hacerse con el poder, con el trono que él tanto deseaba._

 _Cayó en un estado de egoísmo extremo. Preso de sus propias mentiras y hechos. Hizo lo malo al grado máximo. Muchos de los sirvientes que estaban allí, habían planeado una conspiración. Una conspiración contra el Señor del Fuego; asesinarlo. Pero fue en vano. Intuyéndolo, Ozai despidió a todo el personal. Se quiso hacer con todo el poder, pero no sólo de su Nación, quería más, por lo que se hizo con el poder de todo el mundo. Conquistando aldea por aldea, rincón por rincón. Así se hizo con todo el poder. Pero ahora espera algo. Algo que nadie sabe. Sólo él._

* * *

Entraron en la aldea riendo y haciendo bromas. Se dirigían hacia la casa de Katara. Sokka abrió la cortina y se presentó delante de los dos bienaventurados. Se quedaron mudos de repente. Sokka cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Miró a uno y luego al otro.

–A ver si lo adivino…

Los dos se sonrojaron y bajaron la cabeza.

–¿Alguien se ha dado una laaaarga vuelta acompañada y ha vuelto un poco tarde? –preguntó.

Katara rodó los ojos. Él sonrió.

–Ya sabes que lo hago cada mañana, Sokka.

–Sí, ya, claro. Y cada mañana, cuando vuelves, estoy yo siempre levantado, ¿no? –Su sonrisa era falsa. Alzó una ceja para mostrar lo evidente. Se señaló entero, de arriba abajo.

Katara abrió los ojos. Cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba hablando, a lo que se refería su hermano. Aang los miró, perplejo.

–Es verdad, ¿cómo es que estas en pie? –preguntó, asombrada.

Sokka hizo un gesto amplio con los brazos, señalando la aldea y la gente. Katara y Aang habían estado conversando, tan absortos en lo que se explicaban que, cuando entraron en la aldea, no se dieron cuenta que la gente ya estaba trabajando.

Incómodo, Aang cambió el peso de una pierna a otra, exteriorizando la incomodidad de la conversación.

–Resulta que tu "paseo" de diez minutos, se ha convertido en una visita turística de horas. –Puntualizó Sokka.

Aang se sonrojó más, mientras que Katara puso las manos en las caderas, enfadada.

–Nos ha tomado tanto tiempo porque le he explicado –señaló a Aang– todo lo que sabemos sobre la Nación del Fuego, y…

Sokka levantó una mano para hacerla callar. Tregua. Ella dejó caer las palabras. Estaba roja como un pimiento.

–Da igual eso ahora, Katara. –Señaló dentro de la casa, indicándoles que pasaran–. Hay cosas más importantes de las que hablar. – _Importantes e interesantes,_ pensó.

Katara lo miró extrañada. Normalmente hubieran seguido discutiendo. La reacción que tuvo su hermano no fue la que se esperaba. Estaba serio, signo de que había pasado algo. El enfado, se esfumó al instante.

Los tres entraron dentro de la sala. Estaban los tres solos. Katara y Aang se sentaron en el suelo. Sokka entró en una habitación. Cuando salió sostenía una carta entre sus manos. Se sentó al lado de ellos y le tendió la carta a su hermana. Cuando la tuvo entre sus manos, se puso a examinarla minuciosamente. Tenía unos lazos azules y en medio el signo de la Tribu Agua.

–De buena mañana ha llegado un mensaje que…

De pronto irrumpió en la sala el pájaro mensajero, volando desesperadamente por toda la casa. Graznando como un loco. Arroyando por delante lo que se encontraba por en medio. Dejaba plumas volando por el aire. Se posó en la cabeza de Sokka y le tiró del cabello. Le arañó la cara, y tal como entró se fue.

Al principio los tres se quedaron congelados, pero Aang se contuvo, como pudo, la risa. _Maldito pájaro,_ farfulló Sokka para sí.

Katara se quitó una pluma del su cabello y se lo ordenó.

–No hay duda de que es de la Tribu Agua del Norte. –Tocó el signo de su Tribu. Le dio la vuelta a la carta y empezó a sacarla del envoltorio–. ¿Qué dice? Nunca nos han enviado una y ahora les da por escribirnos. –Parecía molesta por el hecho.

Sokka dirigió su vista al otro chico, que había permanecido en silencio todo el rato. De fondo, se escuchaba el sonido de los papeles quebrándose. Una vez la sacó, Katara empezó a leerla para sí. No la leyó en voz alta.

–Dicen que vendrán para recoger a alguien hoy mismo –dijo Sokka. Remarcó la última palabra con énfasis. Alzó una ceja hacia Aang.

El chico se encogió de hombros. No sabía de lo que hablaba. Miró a los dos hermanos. Primero a uno y después al otro. Puso cara de gravedad.

Katara acabó de leerla. Levantó su mirada de la carta y la posó sobre la de su hermano.

– _¿Que vienen a buscar al Avatar?_ –preguntó en voz queda, casi inaudible. Pensó en lo que había dicho ella misma. De nuevo:

–¿Que vienen a buscar al Avatar? –preguntó más alto.

Abrió mucho los ojos y soltó una carcajada.

–Te lo dije, Sokka. –Le dio un golpe en el brazo–. Te dije que vendría. –Pero su cara cambió de ser eufórica a otra de incredulidad–. ¿Pero dónde está? ¿Está aquí? ¡Pero si no lo he visto! –Miro a su hermano, preocupada. Lo cogió de la solapa de su parka y lo zarandeó.

Sokka le bajó las manos. Posó sus ojos en los del chico. Katara lo miró y siguió su mirada. Los suyos también se posaron en los de Aang. Este miró a los hermanos y empezó a jugar con los dedos, nervioso.

–Creo que aquí, nuestro amigo Aang, nos tiene que contar algo que NO sabemos –dijo, Sokka.

Cada palabra que decía, la escupía, con rencor. Sabía que les había estado mintiendo desde un principio, y ahora era cuando se había desmantelado. Por eso, no ocultó exteriorizar su furia contra el chico.

Aang abrió la boca para hablar.

–Sé que ayer pasaron muchas cosas –empezó, pero paró. No sabía cómo decirlo–. Creo que es hora de que os lo cuenta ya.

Los dos hermanos se miraron, intrigados.

* * *

Así se lo contó. Cómo supieron que él era el Avatar. Cómo empezaron a entrenarle. Cómo intentaron apartarlo de toda la gente que amaba. Su inesperada huida con Appa. La tormenta que les pilló por sorpresa…hasta que le encontraron.

–…y por lo que me ha explicado Katara, esta mañana, me salvé de una muerte segura –concluyó el relato.

Sokka lo miró furioso. Se levantó de un soplido.

–Me voy a fuera. Voy a procesar toda la información. –Salió hecho una bola de furia. Una vez fuera, farfulló–: Cobarde. Cobarde asqueroso.

Dentro, Katara miraba la entrada por la que había desaparecido su hermano. Estaba igual de furiosa por lo último que había dicho el chico. Aun así, no podía culparle. Es verdad que gracias a su huida, ahora estaba sentada a su lado. Al lado del Avatar. _Avatar._ Se volvió hacia el chico. Lo miró. Tenía la cabeza gacha y su mirada era triste.

–Dime Aang… ¿por qué no nos lo dijiste? –preguntó.

El chico miró por el rabillo del ojo. Se sentía mal.

–Porque nunca me ha gustado serlo –explicó–. Desde que me lo dijeron, intentaba una y otra vez, sacármelo de la cabeza para seguir siendo un niño. Pero después de que me lo rebelaran, como ya he dicho, las cosas no fueron las mismas, el trato... –Hizo una pausa, añadió–: Nunca quise serlo.

Katara le puso una mano tentativa en el hombro. El Avatar se giró inconscientemente hacia el lado opuesto a ella. No quería que lo viera así. No quería mostrar ningún signo de debilidad. Y mucho menos, quería que le viera llorar.

Comenzó a sacudir los hombros, ahogando el llanto y las lágrimas. Se contuvo al máximo, hasta que no pudo más. Cuando se dio cuenta estaba en un mar de lágrimas.

Katara se acercó más a él. Le besó tiernamente la mejilla y lo abrazó. En otros momentos, Aang se hubiera quedado parado por el simple contacto de sus labios, tiernos, en su piel. Pero no era el momento.

–Lo he perdido todo –repetía una y otra vez entre sollozos.

Ella lo abrazó con más fuerza. Demostrándole su cariño. Demostrándole su apoyo. Cuando una persona lo está pasando mal por problemas, o por la pérdida de alguien… a veces simplemente basta con la presencia de alguien. No hace falta que te digan grandes palabras para llenar el silencio. Eso es lo que hizo Katara.

El chico le devolvió el abrazo. Estaba confundido, herido, angustiado… Sólo sabía que no sabía nada. Una parte de su mente pensaba en la chica. Se sentía profundamente agradecido por su apoyo. Parecía que lo único que le quedaba ahora era Appa y… ella. Desde que la vio por primera vez, fue como si su alma se hubiera ligado, profundamente, con la de ella.

Allí sentados, abrazados, él se tranquilizó.

–Aang –le susurró en el oído–, yo te voy a ayudar en todo lo que pueda. Siempre te apoyaré.

El corazón del chico hizo un vuelco. Esa revelación inesperada, le cortó la respiración. _Revelación._ Apenas le conocía y ya quería ayudarle. Quería ayudarle a _él._ En verdad, le debía la vida a la chica. De no ser por ella, no estaría aquí. Y quién sabría cuánto tiempo se hubiera quedado allí dentro. Esperando a que alguien le sacara.

Con las palabras que le susurró, su corazón rebosó de alegría. Nada le hubiera parecido más bonito en sus oídos que escuchar aquello. Nada le hizo más feliz que haber conocido a esa chica.

Deshizo el abrazo. Miró fijamente dentro de aquellos ojos azules. Delicados pero fuertes. Frágiles pero convincentes. Sus ojos se posaron ahora en sus labios. Rojos como la sangre. Le invitaban. Eran tentadores. Pero poco podía hacer. Quería tocarlos, probarlos. Pero no era factible esa idea.

Su deseo se hizo una irrealidad imposible de alcanzar.

–Tienes mi palabra. Yo nunca dejo a los míos. Siempre los ayudo. Y eso es lo que voy a hacer contigo, porque... –se mordió el labio–, porque tú eres parte de mi familia ya, Aang.

El chico sonrió. Era una sonrisa que la desarmó.

–Gracias Katara. No sabes cuánto significa esto para mí. –Cogió las dos manos de ella y las sostuvo entre las suyas.

Katara desvió la mirada. Se sonrojó. El Avatar seguía sosteniéndolas.

–Porque no vamos y te presento a Kanna, que no pude presentártela ayer. –Apretó sus manos.

–¿Quién? –preguntó desconcertado.

–Kanna, mi abuela. –Siguió mirando sus manos, entrecruzadas, con las de él.

El chico se dio cuenta y las soltó rápidamente.

–Vamos –dijo, poniéndose en pie. Ayudó a Katara.

* * *

Con el tiempo, dos barcas llegaron a la aldea.

El pueblo paró de hacer sus quehaceres y se acercaron donde estas atracaron.

Eran barcos humildes, pequeños pero eficaces. No tenían timón, y en medio se encontraba el palo mayor. En la popa, la bandera de la Tribu Agua. Los tripulantes, estaban vestidos con elegantes parkas azules, con el signo de Maestros Agua en el pecho. No iban armados.

Bajaron de los barcos tres hombres. El primero que descargó, era un hombre fuerte, alto, con la espalda ancha. Su cara seria. Mientras que, los dos que escoltaban a este a los lados, eran más pequeños. Se dirigían hacia la aldea con paso ligero.

Aang y Katara se acercaron también. Buscaban a Sokka, pero no aparecía.

A medida que aquellos hombres se acercaban, la tensión entre los paisanos aumentó. Nadie sabía lo que estaba pasando, excepto tres personas. A duras penas recibían visitas, y menos de su Tribu hermana.

Una vez dentro de la aldea, los hombres se formaron en un corro. El hombre alto, miró alrededor, como si buscara a alguien.

–¿Dónde está aquí el representante de la Tribu Agua del Sur? –pidió. Su voz sonó alta, clara, pero dura. Una voz fuerte, autoritaria.

Katara cogió la mano de Aang distraídamente y la apretó fuerte. Este le miró con aire inquisitivo, pero la chica estaba concentrada en lo que estaba sucediendo. Parecía que no se había dado cuenta de su hecho.

La aldea se disgregó hacia los lados, y al final de ellos, se encontraba Sokka.

–¡Ah! Jejej. Soy yo… –dijo, con voz queda.

Dio un paso adelante. Se colocó en frente de aquellos tres.

El hombre, que había hablado, lo miró de arriba abajo. Su cara expresaba desilusión, desagrado. Alzó una ceja.

–Bien, ¿eres tú el representante de la aldea, chico? –preguntó. Más bien, demandó, recriminó.

Sokka mudo, asintió con la cabeza.

–Soy el general Deoch –prosiguió–. Supongo que sabes por qué estoy aquí, ¿verdad?

Recobrando su sano juicio, Sokka contestó.

–Sí, señor. –Fue lo único que pudo articular.

–Tengo órdenes de la Tribu Agua del Norte, para llevarme al Avatar.

Sokka no dijo nada. Se giró hacia la aldea y buscó al Avatar entre ellos. A su derecha, cogiendo la mano de su hermana. ¡ _Ah, no!, eso sí que no, chaval,_ pensó. Se le ocurrió algo y sonrió con malicia. Caminó decidido hacia él. Agarró el brazo libre de Aang, dejando a una Katara estupefacta, y le hizo caminar hasta aquellos tres hombres.

Sokka hizo una reverencia. Aang lo miró extrañado. No sabía porque se estaba portando de aquella manera el chico.

–¡Oh, estimados generales!, acepten este regalo, u ofrenda, de parte de…

–¡Sokka! –Se escuchó a Katara desde atrás. _Cómo puede ser tan rudo._

Los generales se miraron entre ellos, incrédulos.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Sokka a la defensiva–. Me han pedido que les dé el Avatar. Tachán –dijo, divertido. Cambió la cara a otra más dura–. Eso estoy haciendo. –Se volvió hacia el general–. Es este.

Sokka sostenía a Aang por los hombros.

–Ya me podría haber entregado yo, Sokka –dijo, amargamente–. Pero gracias por tu… amabilidad.

Sokka lo miró divertido con una falsa sonrisa. Contento de salirse por fin con la suya. Le dio unas palmaditas en los hombros.

–Lo que haga falta amigo, lo que haga falta.

El general Deoch miró a Aang y se sorprendió al ver que el Avatar era muy joven. Se giró hacia el general que tenía a su izquierda.

–Tenía entendido que el Avatar tendría que ser… hemm… ¿más viejo? –le preguntó en el oído. Puso una mano para que no se pudieran leer los labios.

El otro general lo miró, y se encogió ligeramente de hombros. Deoch también se encogió de hombros.

–Da igual...

Se dirigió de nuevo hacia toda la aldea.

–Muy bien. Como siempre es un honor volver a visitar nuestra Tribu hermana –dijo Deoch, con cortesía. _Pero si nunca venís,_ pensaron Katara y Sokka. El general hizo una reverencia–. Vamos Avatar. –Giró sobre sus talones, dirigiéndose a los barcos.

Aang se quedó plantado. ¿ _Así sin más?,_ se preguntó.

Sokka le dio unas palmaditas.

–A llegado la hora amigo –dijo, fingiendo tristeza. Le empujó hacia delante. Pero el Avatar seguía allí quieto.

Katara corrió a su lado.

–¡Sokka! ¿Pero qué haces? Para un momento, ¿quieres? –le recriminó.

Sokka levantó las manos.

–Vale, vale. Tranquila, ya paro. –Se alejó de ellos dos. Se dirigió hacia su casa.

Katara le miró todo el rato hasta que desapareció dentro de su casa. Lo fulminaba con la vista. Se volvió hacia Aang. Tenía la cabeza agachada, y parpadeaba rápidamente. Le cogió las dos manos.

–Aang –pidió su atención.

Como el chico seguía con su mirada fija en el infinito. Como si fuera un pequeño pájaro, asustado, acobardado, en medio de una gran tormenta. Sin saber dónde posarse. Katara le levantó la barbilla con su mano para que le mirara.

–Escúchame –dijo ella.

Parpadeó. La tormenta se apaciguó. Pudo retomar el control.

–Voy a ir contigo, ¿de acuerdo? –le sonrió.

* * *

 **Vocabulario:**

 **(*)** **Tisri=** Nombre en hebreo de un mes, utilizado en el siglo primero, que corresponde entre: finales de Septiembre y principios de Octubre.

 **Final tajante. ¿Pardon?**

 **¿Te ha desconcertado cómo actúa Sokka? A mí también, un poco... Le he puesto muy frío. Nah, así ya está bien. Me gusta. Como he dicho al principio, he añadido variantes, y eso incluía los personajes. Capítulo revisado.**

 **Como siempre suplico: deja tu comentario. Muchas gracias. Intentaré ponerme lo antes que pueda con el siguiente capítulo. Hasta entonces, paciencia.**

 **-** Asteazkena


	3. Cuando fallan las palabras

**Querido lector:**

 **Seguro que te saltarás esta parrafada porque es lo que yo haría. Pero, aunque siempre empiezo así, léelo poooorfavor. Suplico clemencia. Bien, he de decir que estoy muy satisfech de este capítulo. De verdad. Me ha costado a horrores; describir escenas que nunca he experimentado. Muy difíciles para mí (Cuando acabes de leerlo, lo entenderás). Pero, con todo, creo que ha quedado muy bien. He pasado mucho tiempo rompiéndome la cabeza, poniéndome en la piel de cada uno de los personajes, imaginar lo que pensarían en cada momento... Aviso, para mí, el mejor capítulo de los tres. Y, el más largo con diferencia. Querría decir, también, que hay varias escenas que están, un poco, sacadas de contexto... Otra cosa más;** **aunque lo digo en los anteriores capítulos; Sokka (19); Katara (17) y Aang (16, pronto hará los 17). Y, creo que no me olvido de nada. ¡Ah, sí! Para todos aquellos que la siguen; disfruta de la lectura. Gracias.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Avatar La Leyenda de Aang, no me pertenece

 **3\. Cuando fallan las palabras**

Un murmullo recorrió entre los habitantes. De asombro, de expectación. Lo que al principio comenzó como un murmullo, se convirtió pronto en cuchicheos. Pero a Katara no le no le importaba la manera como estaba actuando. No tenía ningún reparo en lo que estuvieran diciendo sobre ellos; Sobre su inesperada decisión. Aang necesitaba el apoyo de alguien, y se aseguró de ser ella misma. El chico había perdido todos sus seres queridos, y seguramente se sentía muy solo. No cedería a la presión de la aldea. No, no tan fácilmente. A pesar de que todos se conocían. Su mente se centró en el joven y, no en los demás. Sabía que ahora era el centro de atención de las conversaciones. Toda la aldea tenía sus ojos puestos en los dos jóvenes. Y, de entre ellos, estaba Kanna, su abuela.

La inesperada reacción de la joven, sorprendió a la anciana. Pero no sólo el simple hecho de que Katara había mencionado dejar a la aldea, sino que, tanto Sokka como Katara sabían lo que estaba ocurriendo. Y, por lo que se veía, aquel chico también. No se lo explicaba. Su cara se ensombreció en cuestión de segundos.

Se adelantó dos pasos hasta Aang y Katara.

–Katara, ¿de qué va todo esto? –Señaló ahora los generales, ahora el chico–. ¿Se puede saber qué está ocurriendo? –Su rostro permaneció impasible, pero el tono de voz era tajante.

Ella miró a su abuela, pero no le dio tiempo a articular palabra cuando se oyó una voz detrás de ellos.

–Yo te lo voy a contar Kanna.

Los tres miraron hacia donde procedía la voz. Era Sokka. Salía de su casa con dos sacos debajo de cada brazo, armado con su espada en su cadera y ceñido con los ropajes; con su parka. Su expresión era clara, muestra de determinación. Sus pasos eran decididos, como si el trozo de lo que pisaban sus pies, lo reclamara.

Dejó caer ambos sacos en el suelo, al lado de su abuela. Los dejó uno recostado en el otro.

Su abuela le miró con incredulidad.

–Gran Gran, nosotros lo sabíamos desde esta mañana, cuando recibimos la carta. –Echó un vistazo a Katara.

–Una carta, ¿dices?

Sokka asintió con la cabeza.

–Al principio no lo sabíamos, hasta que Aang –con la mención de su nombre, el chico empezó a prestar atención a la conversación–, nos lo contó todo.

Kanna le miró a los ojos, penetrante. Siguió en silencio. Sokka prosiguió:

–Nos contó todo lo que necesitábamos saber de él.

Sokka hizo un ademán con el brazo señalando a Aang. Inspiró y contuvo el aire.

–Él es el Avatar. –Hizo una breve pausa. Pero tuvo la necesidad de explicárselo, hasta el final–. Y, por lo que dicen los generales de la Tribu Agua del Norte, Aang tie…

–Tiene que venir ya.

Todos se volvieron, hacia donde procedía la voz.

–Avatar –dijo Deoch. Detrás de él, los otros dos generales. Se habían acercado a ellos por detrás, en aquel mar de diferentes estados de confusión–, sentimos mucho que ahora hayas reunido a tu familia…

Sokka se molestó ante el comentario.

–¿Familia? –preguntó, su voz aguda– ¿Tengo yo cara de parecerme a él? –Se señaló la cara con el dedo índice y se colocó al lado de Aang para que el general pudiera comparar ambas caras de los chicos.

Katara, usando agua control, le dio un latigazo en la mejilla. Este se tocó esa parte y, la miró confundida. _Esta vez te has pasado mucho,_ le dijo con la mirada. Una delgada línea recta se dibujó en la cara del chico.

Deoch se encogió de hombros. No parecía molesto por lo que estaba sucediendo, y mucho menos, que le hubieran interrumpido.

–Supongo –contestó–. Pero, como iba diciendo… –paró. Pensó qué era lo último que había dicho. Se acarició la barbilla–. ¡Ah, sí! Ahora no es momento de hacer reuniones familiares –Sokka miró de reojo a Katara–, _tienes_ que venir en cuanto antes.

El momento de indecisión fue múltiple acompañado de un silencio triple.

Para Aang, el tiempo empezó a detenerse poco a poco. La arena del reloj, pareció ahogarse. No bajaba igual de rápido. El suelo empezó a dar vueltas. Esas vueltas que no te dejan saber cuál es la realidad, cuál es la gravedad. No sabía por qué pero, todo a su alrededor se quedó negro. En un espacio vació, o lleno. Sin nada o con todo. Se angustió. Un espacio en el que los ojos engañan. Un espacio en el que, el sentido de la vista o el oído, no existen. No pudo ver más a Katara. Parpadeó repetidas veces, se fregaba los ojos.

Estaba solo. Cogió varias bocanadas de aire y, cerró los ojos, intentando no perder el raciocinio. Abrió los ojos. Igual. Todo parecía igual. Negro, blanco. Vació, lleno. Se repitió una y otra vez que lo estaría soñando. Nada de esto era real. Su mente empezó a divagar.

De pronto: Aang, se escuchó. Se cogió la cabeza con las manos y negó frenéticamente. Aang, se volvió a escuchar. Esta vez, cerró los ojos y se tapó los oídos. _Aang. Aang, Aang…_ Su espíritu volvió al mundo físico.

–Aang.

Era la voz de Katara. Abrió los ojos.

–Aang, ¿estás bien? –preguntó. Era evidente que su tono de voz denotaba preocupación.

Su mente, aun recuperándose de lo que había vivido. _¿Qué ha sido eso?_ , pensó. Nunca había experimentado algo igual antes. Se dio cuenta que estaba a cuclillas. Katara estaba arrodillada junto a él. Y, detrás de ella, Sokka asomaba su cabeza por un lado. Los generales parecían algo cansados por lo larga que se les estaba haciendo su misión. Se enderezó y se aclaró la garganta. Aunque no sabía que le había ocurrido, quería respuestas. Pero no ahora.

–Sí. –Su mirada cambió a otra de tristeza.

Los generales miraron a Aang con determinación.

–Será mejor que nos marchemos ya –pidió. No era opcional, era una orden.

Aang asintió con la cabeza.

Sokka hizo un gran suspiro.

–Sí, será mejor que te _largues_ –dijo. _Este chico es más raro que un perro verde,_ pensó.

Kanna que estaba al lado de él, asintió. Tenía el ceño fruncido. Estaba enfadada. No sólo con Sokka y Katara. El chico que tenía delante era el Avatar, y desde que vino a la aldea, no dijo nada. Se lo había callado, hasta ahora.

Aang los miró. Les hizo una reverencia, dándoles las gracias por el hospedaje.

Katara observó. Los generales no hicieron ademán de volver a repetir su retirada. Aang empezó a dar los primeros pasos, detrás de ellos. Ni siquiera se molestó en despedirse de ella. Su abuela y hermano, su _familia_ , seguían de brazos cruzados mirando cómo se marchaba el Avatar. Y, ella, allí, recapacitó.

Alcanzando a Aang, entrelazó su brazo con el del chico.

–Bien, si Aang se _larga_ …–Condicional. Su hermano y abuela la miraron con expectación–, entonces yo también me _largo_ –remarcó la palabra que había dicho anteriormente Sokka.

Sokka dejó caer los brazos a sus lados. Kanna quedó igual de impasible.

–¿Qué estás diciendo Katara? –preguntó, Sokka.

Katara aumentó la presión de su brazo contra el de Aang.

–Ya lo has oído –demandó–. Me voy con él. Donde sea.

Sokka se mordió la lengua y miró furioso contra el chico. Necesitaba cambiar a su hermana para que se quedara. _¿A dónde va a ir? ¿Qué se piensa que es?,_ pensó.

–Estas bromeando, ¿verdad?... Dime que sí, por favor.

Katara negó con la cabeza. Aquella decisión era suya. No quería que nadie se pusiera entre Aang y ella. Quería tomar su propia decisión y que pararan de decidir por ella lo que tiene, o no, qué hacer.

–Pero Katara…yo…ella…nosotros –Por cada palabra señaló a él, a Kanna y después a toda la aldea–. Katara, somos tu familia. _Nosotros,_ somos tu familia. –Utilizó el último recurso para hacerla cambiar de opinión: que se sienta culpable de hacer lo que quiere hacer.

Katara meditó un segundo, pero su respuesta la sabía ya, hace mucho tiempo.

–Sokka, Aang es mi familia también, aunque para ti no lo forme –empezó. Pero no había acabado–. Quiero acompañarlo para ayudarle. –Por su boca brotaron las palabras que tenía escondidas en su corazón–. Voy a hacer todo lo que pueda para ayudar al Avatar. –Y como excusa, añadió–: Y, quiero encontrar a Pakku.

Decidido. Estaba más que pensado. No hablaría más, no daría más explicaciones. Las palabras convincentes de su hermano no la cambiarían de parecer.

Kanna, ante la mención del nombre, cruzó los brazos encima del pecho.

Sokka no se percató de eso, pero tampoco dijo nada.

–Katara. –Por primera vez habló en la conversación el Avatar. Su tono, suave. La chica alzó la cabeza para mirarle–. No quiero meterme entre tú y, tu familia. Ya sé que quieres venir conmigo y que realmente cumples con lo que dices. Pero, ellos –Señaló a su hermano y a su abuela– te necesitan aquí. Y te quieren.

Katara negó con la cabeza.

–No, Aang. Voy a ir contigo –dijo rotundamente–. Ya lo he decidido.

Sokka abrió mucho la boca, iba a replicar, iba a contradecirla… pero las palabras no salieron de su boca. Vio que nadie podría cambiar, ni siquiera _él_. Ni siquiera Aang. Era fácil decirlo, pero a la hora de hacerlo, era otra historia.

Sin decir palabra, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia los dos sacos que seguían en el suelo. Los cogió. Kanna arqueó las cejas y preguntó:

–Sokka, ¿qué estás…

Y arrojó uno justo al lado de Katara.

–Cógela –demandó. Lo señaló.

Katara miró al saco y después a su hermano. No sabía qué estaba haciendo, pero cuando hizo intención de cogerlo, soltándose del brazo de Aang, Sokka habló a su abuela:

–Si Katara, que es una tozuda, va con ese fantasma –dijo en voz alta. Señaló a ambos. Tanto Aang como Katara se molestaron por las palabras que les había nominado–, no me queda más remedio que acompañarles. –Recapacitó y, se corrigió–: _Acompañarla._ Al menos hasta que regrese aquí de nuevo.

Kanna sabía que estaba hablando con ella, a pesar de que estaban los otros dos delante. Pero, lo hizo a propósito. Para que lo escuchara su hermana. Sabía que iba a ir con su hermana. No la dejaría por nada del mundo que fuera sola. Sus pensamientos comenzaron a ser un tumulto de precipitadas decisiones. Todas aquellas revelaciones, explicadas en tan resumido y poco tiempo, buscaban un hueco en su mente.

Miró a Sokka. Este tenía cara de súplica.

Pues claro que lo entendía. No hacía falta que le pidiera permiso para que pudiera acompañarla. ¿Necesitaban ayuda? De eso no había duda. Pero, tampoco quería correr el riesgo de que le pasara algo a Katara. La conocía mucho mejor que ella misma. _Como se parece a su madre, Kya,_ se maravilló. _No desiste hasta que no lo consigue._

La anciana suspiró.

–Antes… –dijo–. Te daré provisiones, Sokka.

Sokka negó la cabeza.

–Ya las he cogido, Kanna. –Se señaló el receptáculo que llevaba colgando, al lado de uno de los bolsillos de su parka.

Katara corrió al lado de su hermano y lo abrazó.

–Gracias, Sokka –dijo, muy bajo.

Se separó de él. Le miró. Sokka esquivó la mirada de ella. Tenía la vista en otra dirección. Asintió con la cabeza.

Hacia esto a contrapecho. Lo hacía por ella, por su hermana.

–Vamos, ve con Aang hacia el puerto. –Señaló con la cabeza el Avatar. Su voz, tremendamente derrotada–. Ahora iré yo. Dame un momento.

Katara asintió.

–Vale.

Se volvió hacia su abuela y la abrazó, también.

–Te quiero Gran Gran. Volveré pronto.

Kanna acarició el cabello de Katara. Sus lágrimas anegaban, se contuvo. Hizo un cuadro mental de las cosas que quería decirle, antes de que se marchara.

–Ten mucho cuidado, Katara. El mundo está lleno de la maldad de la Nación del Fuego. Evítalo. No hagas tonterías y haz caso de tu hermano. Vas bien acompañada. –La chica sabía a quién se refería; el Avatar. Con voz suave, dijo–: Y, vuelve pronto.

Se separaron. Katara le miró. Una sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara. Asintió.

Se giró y caminó hacia Aang.

–¿Vamos? –le preguntó la chica.

Este negó.

–Ves tirando. Ahora te alcanzo. –La miró a los ojos, serio.

Tenía algo que decir. Pero no a ella. Con su mirada, le suplicó que tenía que hablar de algo, sin que estuviera delante. Personal.

Se encogió de hombros. Se colgó el saco y se fijó el estuche donde guardaba el agua.

–Está bien. Te espero allí. –Señaló el puerto.

Aang se adelantó hacia Kanna y Sokka. Aunque estaban los dos, lo que iba a decir era, más bien, para Kanna. No estaba nervioso, ni intranquilo. Estaba seguro de sí mismo cuando habló.

–No tengo palabras para expresarlo, pero… –Irguió la cabeza–. Gracias Kanna. No dejaré que le pase nada.

Y, recordando, como muchas veces había visto Sokka hacerlo con los niños de la aldea, juntó las manos como si se pusiera a orar, inclinó el tronco ligeramente hacia delante. Con la cabeza gacha.

Era un saludo, una muestra de gratitud. Es más, era un saludo que sólo se hacia la gente de la Tribu Agua entre ellos.

Kanna y Sokka se sorprendieron. Aquel simple hecho decía mucho para ellos. Aang lo sabía y, por eso lo hizo. Porque al fin y al cabo, ¿qué nos queda _cuando fallan las palabras_?

Kanna le rebosó de alegría aquel gesto. Y, le devolvió el saludo. Sokka le miró extrañado, pero también lo hizo.

Aang lo vio por el rabillo del ojo.

–Lo sé, joven Avatar –dijo, Kanna. Aquel chico, le sorprendió gratamente. Sabía que lo que había dicho, lo cumpliría sin falta.

Aang sonrió hacia la anciana y se volvió hacia Sokka. Este levantó una mano, en señal de tregua.

–Ves con ella. Ahora voy yo.

El Avatar asintió. Echó a andar hacia el puerto.

Kanna se volvió.

–Sokka, ten cuidado tú también. Pero sobre todo de tu hermana, ya sabes cómo es.

–¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas? –preguntó. Por dentro reía.

Kanna sonrió.

–Vuelve pronto.

–Lo haré –aseguró él.

Kanna borró su sonrisa y le miró a los ojos, seria.

–Y, no seas tan duro con él.

Sokka puso cara de desconcierto.

–¿Quién? ¿Con quién? –preguntó.

–Con el Avatar –contestó ella.

Sokka sabía que se refería al chico. Era educado, pero no se quitaba de la cabeza lo que les explicó esa misma mañana.

Suspiró.

–Lo haré –dijo, dejó caer los hombros.

Kanna le puso una mano en el hombro. Volvió a sonreírle.

–Hazte amigo, Sokka. Ya verás que es buena persona. Además, todo será mejor para ti.

Sokka asintió.

Kanna el dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

–Ve, que te están esperando.

Sokka le dio un abrazo.

–Nos vemos pronto, Kanna. –Se despidió de ella.

De mientras, ya en el puerto, Aang y Katara conversaban con Deoch.

–Aún sigo sin entender por qué tengo que ir allí –dijo, Aang.

–Cada pregunta tiene su respuesta, pero a su debido tiempo, joven Avatar. Yo tampoco la sé. –Se encogió de hombros.

–Bueno, quizá haya allí alguien que nos dirá que tienes que hacer, Aang –dijo, Katara. Los dos la miraron–. Como eres el Avatar –añadió, en voz más baja.

Deoch desvió la mirada de la chica y empezó a amarrar, abrió las velas. Estaban esperando a Sokka.

–Deoch –dijo Aang. Este se giró bruscamente–. Quiero decir; general Deoch –se tranquilizó– antes de ir a la Tribu Agua del Norte, me gustaría pasar por mi hogar, el Templo Are del Sur. –Hizo una pausa, luego–: ¿Podría?

Deoch hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia.

–Mientras no interfiera en mi misión, puedes. –Cambió–: Pero que sea breve, muy breve, tu visita.

Aang asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza.

–Claro, es para ver lo que ha quedado de ella y…

Sokka dio una palmada en su espalda. Se volvió hacia él.

–¿Nos _largamos_? –preguntó, gracioso.

Aang alzó una ceja.

–Justamente estaba diciendo que, antes de ir a la Tribu Agua del Norte, querría pasar por mi hogar. –Le explicó a Sokka.

–Bien, bien –dijo él.

 _¿Y este cambio?,_ pensó Aang. No era que no le gustara. Solo que era diferente, le gustaba que le tratara así.

Katara sonrió.

Aang miró a Deoch, que estaba expectante.

–Como iremos en Appa –Deoch se extrañó. Entonces lo aclaró–, mi bisonte volador, os podremos alcanzar sin ningún tipo de problema.

–De acuerdo. Pero no os entretengáis –advirtió.

Aang negó.

–Os estaremos observando todo el rato desde abajo. –Se señaló sus ojos con los dedos, y después, los del chico–. Permanecer cerca todo el rato, no quiero que haya ningún percance.

* * *

Aang se encontraba encima de Appa. Aseguró bien las riendas, contento de volver a moverse. Estaba acostumbrado a viajar muy a menudo. Y le hacían sentirse bien, como si estuviera de nuevo en casa, _casi_ como en casa. Dio otra vuelta a las riendas rodeando el cuerno del bisonte, alegre. Estaba de muy buen humor. Miró por encima del hombro y vio a Katara acariciando a Appa. Sonrió.

–¡Eh, Katara!

La chica alzó la cabeza. Aang estaba de pie encima de la cabeza de Appa.

–Te ayudaré a subir –dijo. No fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación. No le dejó oportunidad a Katara para que eligiera.

–Hemmm… –empezó a decir ella.

El chico saltó al instante.

–¿Gracias…? –preguntó ella, pero el Avatar se encontraba a su lado. La cogió entre sus brazos, como cuando se coge a una novia, creó una corriente de aire y, la alzó por encima de la silla del animal.

El colgante de ella se enganchó con su ropa, pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta. Así que, cuando la dejó en el suelo, el peso del cuerpo de ella se abalanzó contra el suyo. Intentó mantener el equilibrio, pero la pierna de Katara le hizo la zancadilla. Lo siguiente, ocurrió muy deprisa, como si estuviera en cámara rápida. Tropezó rápidamente, trastabilló y tuvo que apoyar una mano en el hombro de ella; un simple acto reflejo. Su mano se enredó, torpe, con su pelo. Y, ambos cayeron en un mar de enredos. Él encima de ella.

Estaban tan absortos por lo que acababa de ocurrir, que sus mentes seguían procesándolo. Se miraron a los ojos, asombrados.

El peso de él, le dificultaba la respiración. Su mente no reaccionaba, por lo tanto, su cuerpo se adueñó de ella. Solo podía sentir los fuertes latidos de su corazón contra el pecho del chico. _Adrenalina._ Un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda. Notaba como empezaba a temblar. ¿De frío? No. ¿De miedo? Tampoco. ¿Entonces _qué_ era? Lo único que le prestaba atención ahora, era de la postura tan íntima en la que se encontraban. En la que estaban. Seguía mirándola. Entonces el chico empezó a acariciarle el pelo, dulcemente. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Se quedó paralizada. Sus ojos se posaron en sus labios. Él también lo sabía. No se lo explicaba pero, le gustaba. Quería probarlos. Quería besarlos. Tan solo si pudiera rozarlos, tan solo eso, le bastaría. Podía notar el aliento del chico. Suave, bajo su oscura piel. No pensaba, no actuaba. Se quedó embobada ante la presión del cuerpo del chico contra el suyo. Observó que él se inclinaba. Le dio un vuelco el corazón. Se inclinaba hacia ella. Cerró los ojos para esperar lo inesperado.

–Aang, ¿me echas una ayuda? –preguntó Sokka a vozarrón limpio. Estaba abajo, de manera que, no podía ver qué estaba ocurriendo arriba en la silla de Appa.

El sueño se transgiversó, cesó. Dejando a los dos un mal sabor de boca; queriendo haber hecho, sin dejar de hacer. Como cuando se rompe un cristal fino y queda desmenuzado. Ya no vuelve a ser igual.

Los dos pararon. Sus caras apenas los separaban unos centímetros. Él abrió los ojos. No pudo ver nada en ella, excepto belleza. Sus labios, suaves y delicados. Su mano, debajo de la nuca de ella. Seguía con los ojos cerrados; le esperaba. Pero, no lo hizo. Se apartó un poco de ella. Su mente le decía que se dejara de eso y acudiera en cuanto antes a ayudar. Pero su corazón le indicaba todo lo contrario; que siguiera. Se debatió. Por un instante.

Ante la ausencia de lo que era evidente, Katara abrió los ojos. Se dio cuenta que el chico se había apartado un poco de ella.

Se miraron por largo rato en los ojos, serios. Hasta que el chico se enderezó. Intentó no tocarla demasiado. Por miedo, por piedad. Como si se fuera a romper. Se puso en pie rápidamente, sin apartar la vista de ella, sin ayudarla, sin decir nada. Sin disculparse. ¿Por qué? ¿De qué vas a disculparte de algo que has hecho y no te arrepientes? Bajó de un salto de la silla. Y, simplemente, desapareció, se desvaneció. Tanto el momento, como el chico.

Dejó a Katara tendida en la silla del animal, aturdida. No hizo intención de levantarse. Tampoco se tomó la molestia de ordenarse. Miró el cielo. Su mente empezó a dejarla presa de sus acciones. Poco a poco, pudo retomar el control de su cuerpo. Se incorporó. Sacudió la cabeza mientras ponía orden a sus ideas. Indiferente a su desaliñez, se llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza y empezó a trenzar, de nuevo, una mitad de su desordenado pelo. Pensando todavía en el chico.

* * *

Partieron hacia el noroeste, dirección al mar grande, aprovechando las fuertes corrientes submarinas. Rodearían la cara oeste de la Nación del Fuego. Y, finalmente, llegarían a la Tribu Agua del Norte por el extremo suroeste.

En todo momento, Aang dirigió a Appa justo por encima de los barcos de la Tribu Agua del Norte, donde se encontraba Deoch y el resto de generales.

Pero, mucho antes de que estuvieran a mitad de camino, sus caminos se bifurcaron. Los tres barcos seguían hacia el noroeste, y ellos se dirigieron hacia el norte.

Katara se asomó, y vio cómo se alejaban los barcos, poco a poco, hasta que no pudo verlos más. Una vez perdidos de su vista, se volvió hacia Sokka. Estaba al final de la silla, recostado en uno de los sacos. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y con los ojos cerrados. Quizá intentando echar una cabezada. Estaba enfadado porque, durante el trayecto, se le voló un trozo de carne, a consecuencia del gran viento que soplaba continuamente. Apenas pudo hacer algo, y a la más mínima que se descuidó, el trozo de carne que tenía en las manos, desapareció.

Katara se volvió hacia la cabeza de Appa, _buscándolo._ No lo veía. Se acercó al extremo de la silla a gatas. Se asomó. Ahí estaba, sentado de espaldas a ella. Con las riendas entre sus manos y las piernas entrecruzadas. Tenso, inmóvil. Parecía que a él no le molestaba nada el fuerte ruido del viento, al fregar. Es más, para él, el viento era un elemento esencial, vital. _Claro, es un Maestro Aire,_ se recordó.

Desde el pequeño "suceso", las cosas entre ellos no volvieron a ser lo mismo. Parecía que él la evitara a toda costa. Las pocas conversaciones que habían tenido los tres nada más partir, él evitó encontrarse con su mirada. Y, siempre hablaba con Sokka, antes que con ella. Su reacción, la desconcertó. _Quizá estoy totalmente equivocada,_ pensó. _Quizá me lo habré imaginado todo yo misma._ Cerró los ojos con fuerza y sacudió la cabeza. Intentó sacarse de la cabeza aquella idea. Eso no es lo que quería pensar. No. _No._ Es imposible. _Además, empezó él_ , se recordó.

Cuando abrió los ojos, en su campo de visión, vio el bonito paisaje en el que se encontraban. Allí, delante del majestuoso y extenso mar, cuatro altas islas se erguían orgullosas. A tanta altura que su final no se apreciaba. El archipiélago estaba rodeado de una pequeña niebla que se elevaba, casi, hasta la cima de aquellas islas. No se veían con claridad, solo una opaca sombra de ellas. Como cuando abres los ojos debajo del agua. Pero, aun así, imponían.

Se dirigían rápidamente hacia ellas. A medida que se acercaban, las islas crecían. Y, lo que parecía antes cuatro islas pintadas en un cuadro, ahora se convertía en realidades tangibles.

La niebla empezó a ganar terreno por momentos. Pronto se encontraron en lo que parecía la nada, donde los ojos no ven. Rodearon una de las islas, con mucha precaución. Sin previo aviso, se hizo un cambió afectado. Aang dirigió a Appa montaña arriba. Poniéndolos casi en vertical. Agarró fuerte las riendas para no caerse, como muchas otras veces hizo, aumentando la velocidad en cuestión de segundos.

Katara se cogió fuertemente a uno de los aros que tenía la silla. Rodeó el aro con ambos brazos y agachó la cabeza, cubriéndola para evitar el fuerte viento que pasaba estrepitosamente. A pesar del tremendo ruido que hacía, pudo escuchar a su hermano gritar. Se giró solo un poco y lo vio desesperado, buscando otro aro para agarrarse.

Y, de repente cesó. Katara abrió los ojos. Miró frenéticamente a su alrededor. Estaban sobre una gran nube. Y, después, la luz se hizo. Pasaron por encima de una montaña arbolada. Y, llegaron al esperado Templo Aire del Sur. Abrió la boca por acto reflejo. La sonrisa que se le formó en la cara iba de oreja a oreja. Soltó una carcajada de alegría. Nunca había viajado, pero lo poco que había visto hasta ahora, le pareció indescriptible.

El Templo Aire del Sur. Se situaba en lo alto de la cima. De una de las cuatro islas; la del medio. Tenía un camino principal. Diferentes edificios redondos y altos, se encontraban alrededor de la torre central. A su alrededor, puentes comunicaban otros rellanos. Una cascada brotaba por al lado de la montaña, y pequeños agujeros se amontonaban, uno encima del otro, como si fuera el hogar de algún animal muy grande.

Una vez llegaron, Aang posó a Appa en uno de los rellanos de la entrada. Bajó de su cabeza y le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza.

–Ya hemos llegado a casa, Appa. –Seguía acariciando al bisonte–. Ya hemos llegado.

Appa gruñó y lamió la mano del chico. Este se puso a reír e intentó apartarlo.

–Para, para –dijo, entre carcajadas. Appa paró. Miró a su dueño, que le devolvió la mirada–. Tú te quedaras aquí, ¿de acuerdo? –Dio una palmada a Appa. Gruñó de nuevo.

Sokka y Katara asomaron la cabeza por encima de la silla. Sus rostros, intrigados. El Avatar los miró.

–Preferiría ir solo –dijo, con indiferencia. Y, con eso, marchó a andar hacia arriba, por el camino central.

Sokka miró a su hermana. Negó con la cabeza y se recostó otra vez en los sacos que estaban al final de la silla. Acomodó uno de ellos para que hiciera de almohada y, se desperezó como un gato.

–Yo no voy. Estoy mucho mejor aquí. –Señaló su cama provisional. Bostezó y cerró los ojos.

–¿Cómo puede ser que no te interese ver algo tan espectacular como este sitio? –preguntó. Su hermano musitó las mismas palabras, con burla. Katara puso las manos sobre las caderas–. Eres increíble, Sokka –dijo, negando con la cabeza.

Su hermano abrió un poco el ojo derecho para observarla. Sonrió.

–Lo sé, gracias –contestó él.

Katara hizo un grito ahogado de exasperación. Suspiró. Miró hacia el camino, por donde había ido Aang. Cogió su estuche lleno de agua y se lo ciño por detrás de su espalda.

–Pues, yo sí que voy –dijo. Empezó a bajar por la silla pero no recibió ninguna respuesta de Sokka.

Paró. Se volvió hacia su hermano.

–¿Sokka? –preguntó. Quizá es que se había dormido ya.

–Mmmm… –contestó. Seguía tendido.

–Que me voy con Aang –repitió ella.

Sokka hizo un ademán con la mano para que se marchara. Apenas se molestó en abrir la boca y, mucho menos, en elaborar una respuesta.

Katara rodó los ojos y empezó a bajar de la silla. En tierra firme, paró. Recordó algo y sonrió con malicia. Se volvió para que lo escuchara su hermano.

–Por cierto Sokka, tienes una araña en el hombro. –Y echó a andar por el camino, sonriendo para sí misma. De fondo se escuchó a Sokka gritar como un loco.

Caminaba sin un rumbo fijo. No sabía por dónde había ido el chico. Así que decidió, primero, mirar dentro de la torre principal.

Mientras se dirigía hacia allí, contempló las diferentes estaciones construidas. _Para haber sido atacada por la Nación del Fuego, se conservan muy bien,_ se dijo. A su derecha, una serie de agujeros del tamaño de un bisonte, formaban una pequeña montaña. _Parecen túneles._ Se acercó un poco, y pudo comprobar que, los agujeros no tenían salida. _Que estructuras más raras._ Siguió caminando. A su izquierda vio una serie de altos palos verticales, colocados, entre sí, a una misma distancia. _Hay una treintena, por lo menos_. Al final de los dos extremos de los palos, había dos aros. ¿ _Para qué servirán…?_

Al final del camino, unas escaleras comunicaban el rellano con la entrada principal de la torre. Las subió. _Soy yo o, me cuesta cada vez más trabajo caminar,_ se extrañó. Al final de las escaleras, paró, para recuperar el aliento. Le constaba respirar con regularidad. Cogió varias bocanadas de aire antes de alzar la vista. En el rellano, una fuente sin agua permanecía intacta en el centro. Entró por la gran puerta en forma de arco. Una sala, muy iluminada por las entradas de luz, apareció. Pero cuando entró, casi se desmaya.

–¡Más escaleras NO! –gritó, enfadada. Lanzó varios pucheros, fingiendo que lloraba–. No se podía haber construido todo llano, ¿no? –Y con voz queda, añadió–: ¿Qué necesidad tenían de subir y bajar? _Arg…_

Antes de empezar a subirlas, se secó el sudor de la frente. No se encontraba muy bien. Pero aun así, siguió.

–¡Aang! –gritó. Su voz rebotó en las paredes, y pareció como si recorriera el interior. Escuchó, pero solo hoyó su propia voz: Aang, Aang, Aang… Al final se perdió.

Suspiró.

–Parece que tendré que subirlas. –Miró arriba, al pie de las escaleras. _Tampoco son tantas,_ pensó. Se acercó a la pared para recostarse mientras subía las escaleras–. Tú y yo nos vamos a hacer muy amigas, ¿no crees? –rió amargamente. Le dio unas palmaditas a la escalera.

Empezó a subirlas. A cada paso que daba, se empujaba con la mano, que la apoyaba en la pared. _¿Por qué me cuesta tanto?,_ se preguntó extrañada. Le faltaba la respiración. Paró. Se apoyó en la pared, fría, y siguió. A medida que subía, la ausencia de aire se hizo cada vez más evidente. Y, haciendo un último esfuerzo, llegó. Miró hacia abajo, satisfecha y orgullosa de haberlas subido. Pero, se desilusionó. _Apenas he subido quince escalones, y me estoy muriendo._

Hacía la derecha había una entrada, y hacia la izquierda, otra.

–¿Aang? –gritó, y escuchó. No recibió respuesta. _Nada. No hay manera_.

Empezaba a darle vueltas la cabeza. Su respiración empezó a flaquear, como si sus pulmones dejaran de hacer su función. Empezó a perder los nervios.

–¿AANG? –gritó mucho más fuerte, por última vez. El poco aire que tenía lo gastó; para pedir ayuda.

Miró alrededor frenética, y vio al final del pasillo, en una sala, un banco. No pensaba. Corrió y se sentó. Se quitó rápidamente su parka y lo tiró al suelo, quedándose con una ligera manga larga.

Intentó inspirar hondo, como si estuviera enseñando a sus pulmones cómo se respira. Pero no encontró aire en ellos. Es más, no encontró aire en la sala donde se encontraba. Como si la hubieran vaciado.

Notó una débil ráfaga de viento detrás de ella que le alborotó el cabello. Se volvió y vio a Aang. Clavó su asustada mirada a la del chico. Intentó inspirar de nuevo, pero no pudo. Notaba que algo le oprimía el pecho, como si estuviera bajo el agua. Aturdida, siguió intentándolo. Era como si se hubiera caído de espaldas y se hubiera quedado sin aire.

De pronto comprendió lo que pasaría. Notó un súbito sudor frío y, desesperada, agarró a Aang por la solapa de la camisa, apuntándose el pecho, el cuello y la boca abierta.

La expresión de Aang pasó de la perplejidad al pánico.

Reparó en lo quieto y silencioso que estaba todo. Solo escuchaba los, ahora, rápidos latidos de su corazón.

El terror se apoderó de su mente y borró todos sus pensamientos. Empezó a arañarse el cuello, abriéndose la camisa. Contaba cada latido de su corazón. Intentaba respirar, pero un fuerte dolor le oprimía el pecho.

Moviéndose más deprisa de lo habitual, Aang le agarró por los jirones de su camisa y la tiró al suelo con tanta fuerza que, de haber tenido algo de aire en los pulmones, se lo habría sacado.

Katara se revolcaba, de un lado para el otro, con lágrimas que le resbalaban por la cara. Sabía que iba a morir. Le ardían los ojos. Arañó el suelo con las manos entumecidas y frías por la falta de aire.

Aang se arrodilló a su lado, pero la luz se estaba oscureciendo detrás de él. Posó una mano en su desnudo pecho. Tenía la piel caliente y enrojecida. Su corazón latía muy deprisa, como un pajarillo asustado. Le puso la otra mano sobre la mejilla. La miró fijamente. Sus ojos eran dos lagunas.

Se inclinó lo suficiente para besarla. Notó que se esforzaba por respirar. El chico cerró los ojos, inspiró y le sopló, lo suficiente para rozarle los labios. Fuerte y firme, oscuro y dulce. Una suave ráfaga de aire descubrió los pulmones nuevos de ella.

Katara aspiró débilmente. Aang abrió los ojos. La habitación estaba silenciosa, tan solo hoyó el susurró de la segunda y desesperada inspiración de ella. Se relajó.

Katara puso una mano sobre la de él, encima del corazón.

Así se quedaron, hasta que Katara pudo controlar de nuevo su respiración. Los ojos de él reflejaban compasión, los de ella, gratitud.

Katara empezó a llorar en silencio, dejando que cayeran las lágrimas por su delicado rostro. Seguramente, pensando por aquella muerte segura, sino hubiera sido por él. Aang, con la mano que aún tenía en la mejilla, se las secó con el pulgar. Se inclinó, y la abrazó. Ella se escondió con la camisa de él.

–Ya está Katara –le susurró, para tranquilizarla–. _Lo tendría que haber pensado antes,_ se regañó. _Al subir, estos son los efectos de la disminución de presión. Los gases se expansionan, creando la ausencia de aire en los pulmones. Seré idiota._

Con el tiempo Katara se tranquilizó. Sus latidos se regularon.

Aang deshizo el abrazo y la observó. Tenía los ojos rojos de haber estado llorando. El pelo desordenado, alrededor de la cabeza, se le había deshecho la trenza con aquel tumulto.

Su mirada se posó en el cuello. Se asustó.

–¡Oh Katara! –dijo, tiernamente.

Tenía todo el cuello rojo, de los arañazos que se había hecho. Le tocó suavemente uno de los muchos que tenía.

–Has tenido que hacerte mucho daño… –negó con la cabeza.

Katara seguía tumbada en el suelo, al lado de él. Observando al joven.

Le toco los jirones de la camisa.

–Y, te has dejado la camisa echa un trapo. –Fue a levantarse, pero Katara lo agarró por la muñeca. La miró a los ojos–. Solo voy a coger tu abrigo, para que te lo pongas –aseguró.

Le dejó ir. Ella no se había percatado aún que, la camisa que llevaba estaba rota completamente y, lo único que tenía para cubrirse el dorso, era su ropa interior. _Sokka me va a matar,_ pensó. _A mí no, sino a Aang._

El chico volvió con el parka y se lo tendió.

Katara fue a incorporarse para ponérselo, pero hizo una mueca de dolor al hacerlo. Al verlo, Aang la ayudó. Se sonrojó un poco.

Katara se puso el abrigo y miró al chico.

–¿Se me ven los arañazos? –preguntó. Se señaló el cuello.

Aang negó.

–Menos mal –dijo, aliviada.

Miró al Avatar, agradecida. Se puso en pie y lo abrazó no muy fuerte por temor a perder, de nuevo, el aire.

El gesto sorprendió al chico, pero, pronto se lo devolvió.

–Gracias, Aang –susurró ella, e inspiró lentamente, sonriendo.

–No sabía si me ibas a escuchar, porque tampoco sabía dónde estabas –dijo ella–. He estado a punto de…

–Para de pensar en lo que ha pasado, Katara. Olvídalo. Ya está. –Le acarició le pelo, suavemente.

–Hubiera acudido antes si no hubiera sido por Momo.

Katara se apartó bruscamente de él.

–¿Quién? –preguntó.

–Momo –repitió él. Señaló el otro extremo de la sala. Con la mención de su nombre, un pequeño lémur, asomó la cabeza de detrás de otro banco. Llevaba entre sus manos medio trozo de melocotón. Se acercó lentamente hacia Katara, prudentemente. Miró la comida y, luego se la tendió a ella.

Katara se giró hacia Aang, con cara sorprendida. Este le asintió con la cabeza, indicándole que se lo cogiera.

Le sonrió. Se agachó y le agarró el medio melocotón.

–Gracias, Momo –dijo, Katara. Le palmeó la pequeña cabeza.

Momo subió por el brazo de ella y se sentó en uno de sus hombros.

–Es un lémur volador, procedente de aquí, del Templo Aire del Sur –dijo, Aang. Observó al lémur. Ladeó la cabeza y, este también–. No sé cómo ha sobrevivido. –Ladeó la cabeza hacia el otro lado, el lémur le imitó–. Es un glotón, se come cualquier fruta que encuentra. Y es muy curioso e inteligente, ¿verdad que sí? –le preguntó al lémur. Momo palmeó la mejilla del chico como antes había hecho Katara con él.

Aang y Katara rieron.

–Volvamos –sugirió él.

Katara asintió con la cabeza. De pronto su rostro se ensombreció.

Aang debió de verla y la tranquilizó.

–Tranquila, Katara. No te volverá a suceder –aseguró. Le puso una mano en el hombro–. De verdad. –La miró fijamente.

Ella se quedó mirándolo largo rato y suspiró.

–De acuerdo –dijo. Entrelazó su brazo con el del chico.

Empezaron a dirigirse al pie de las escaleras. Entonces para llenar el silencio, Aang comentó:

–Por el camino te explicaré qué es lo que me encontrado, ¿qué te parece? –Sonrió a Katara.

Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, poniendo rojo al Avatar, y aumentó la presión de su brazo. Le hizo parar y le miró fijamente.

–Ya sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta –dijo Katara, seductoramente.

* * *

De vuelta, los dos iban jugando con Momo. Pero al llegar justamente donde habían dejado a Appa y a Sokka, el lémur paró. Se fue volando a donde Appa, y lo abrazó en la cabeza. El pequeño cuerpecillo del lémur contrastaba con el gigantesco del bisonte.

Appa gruñó.

Momo miró a Katara, le robó el trozo del medio melocotón y se lo dio a Appa. Este le lamió y se comió corriendo la pieza de fruta.

Katara le dio un codazo a Aang.

–Que pronto os hacéis los del Templo Aire del Sur. –El inesperado comentario de ella, pilló por completo al chico. Tenía doble significado y, al entenderlo desvió la mirada.

Se sonrojó.

–Yo no… –balbuceó.

–Ya era hora.

Los dos se giraron rápidamente. Sokka seguía arriba en la silla de Appa. Se asomó por encima de ella. Su voz, un poco pastelosa.

–Pensaba que nunca llegaríais –comentó. Se dirigió a su hermana–: ¿Qué Katara? ¿Cómo ha ido tu visita turística?

Se le encogió el corazón. Recordando todo, se llevó una mano en el cuello inconscientemente. Miró a Aang inquisitivamente, apremiada. Este negó. _No_. No se le veían los arañazos. Se miró la camisa, pero tampoco se le veía porque llevaba encima su abrigo que le cubría hasta los muslos. En cuanto se lo quitara, tendría que ponerse la otra muda. Así evitaría que Sokka se diese cuenta, y pidiera explicaciones.

Abrió la boca para responder, pero Momo se le adelantó.

El pequeño lémur, viendo a otro miembro de aquel equipo, voló a su encuentro. Se posó delante de Sokka, y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Momo le besó. Después salió volando.

–Deaj –dijo, con asco. Se secó con la manga de su parka–. Deaj, deaj, deaj… –Sacaba la lengua y escupía.

Aang y Katara echaron a reír.

–Bueno, ya has conocido a Momo, Sokka –dijo, Aang.

Katara se burlaba de su hermano, doblada por la cintura de tanto reírse.

–Parece que le gustas, Sokka –dijo Katara, entre carcajadas.

Sokka miró a los dos y les sacó la lengua.

–JA, JA –dijo. Y siguió escupiendo. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea–. Katara dame agua de tu estuche para que me enjuague.

Katara hizo caso. Se tocó la espalda para cogerlo, pero allí no estaba nada. Se extrañó. Entonces cayó en la cuenta. _Se me habrá caído cuando me quité corriendo el abrigo, y ahora no sé dónde está,_ razonó. Desesperadamente, buscó la ayuda de Aang.

El chico se tocó la barbilla, pensando. Señaló la nieve que estaba detrás suyo y, luego su boca.

Ella asintió. Descongeló algo de nieve rápidamente, sin pensar. Solo quería una solución para tapar lo que había pasado.

–Abre la boca, Sokka –pidió. Tenía el agua sospesada en el aire, preparada para cuando se asomara su hermano.

–¿Qué… –Se asomó. Vio a Katara con el agua. Abrió la boca corriendo, no le dio tiempo a preguntar nada. Se atragantó. La escupió hacia fuera–. Ten más cuidado la próxima vez, casi me ahogo –se quejó.

Katara suspiró. _Y yo casi no vuelvo_. Empezó a subir encima de Appa. Pero en vez de quedarse con Sokka atrás, se quedó con Aang en la cabeza del bisonte. Momo se sentó en su regazo. Y, Aang a su lado. Le sonrió. Él le devolvió la sonrisa. Estaba agradecida de que no le hubiera dicho nada a su hermano, y por haberle salvado la vida, literalmente.

Aang cogió las riendas. Se giró para atrás. Sokka estaba buscando de nuevo comida, entre sus pertenencias. Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió para sí.

–Appa, ¡Yip, Yip!

–Dirección Tribu Agua del Norte –indicó Katara.

* * *

Llevaban largo rato volando.

Para Katara todo se le hacía monótono. Ahora lo único que veía era mar. Agua, más agua, más agua… Había tratado, sin éxito, entretenerse trenzando el pelo de Appa. Pero llegó un momento que se aburría. Más tarde, cogió a Momo para que jugara con ella, pero el lémur se fue corriendo con Sokka a dormir.

Ahora estaba estirada boca arriba, al lado de Aang, en la cabeza de Appa. El frío empezó a hacerse evidente. Por lo que, no había duda que estaban cerca de la Tribu Agua del Norte. Se desperezó y se incorporó.

–Creo que, en cuanto tenga un momento, iré y me cambiaré la camisa rota –comentó. Se giró hacia atrás. Sokka estaba mirando un mapa–. Cuando se duerma de nuevo.

El chico la miró.

–Eso tendrá que esperar. ¡Mira! –Señaló algo a lo lejos.

Katara miró en dirección a donde indicaba.

Sí, sí que se apreciaba. Pequeños pero visibles. Las majestuosas murallas de la Tribu Agua del Norte. Eran enormes, aunque a la distancia a la que se encontraban, no eran más que dos pilares.

–Hemos llegado, Aang –dijo, con voz queda. Pero tenía una gran sonrisa dibujada.

–Sí, hemos llegado –replicó él.

Se acercaban a gran velocidad y, por el camino, vislumbraron varias barcas de la misma Tribu Agua.

Katara se giró.

–¡Sokka! –gritó.

Su hermano dio un salto, sorprendido, y la miró interrogándola.

–¡Ya hemos llegado! –Señaló hacia delante.

Sokka corrió con Momo encima de su cabeza. Forzó la vista y sonrió.

Cuando llegaron a aquellas altas paredes hechas de hielo, Aang posó a Appa en el agua, a la espera de que abrieran la puerta. Esperaron. Y, esperaron. La tardanza, hizo que los tres empezaran a inquietarse.

Sokka miró al Avatar.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no nos abren? –preguntó, Sokka.

Aang se encogió de hombros.

Katara se fijó en que habían atalayas, guardando las composturas, formales. Pero, no se inmutaron ante su llegada.

–Quizá no nos han visto –sugirió, Katara.

Volvió a mirar a los atalayas. Se puso en pie y movió frenéticamente los brazos, para que la vieran.

–¡EEEEHhhh! –gritó.

Sokka la agarró del brazo y la sentó. Incrédulo por la locura que había hecho su hermana. Aang los miró.

–Pero, ¿qué haces? ¿Se te ha ido la olla? –Se indicó la sien moviendo en círculos el dedo, indicando que estaba loca.

Katara iba a contestar, cuando de pronto, se quedaron congelados.

Unas barcas se acercaron mientras discutían. Habían congelado a Appa para que no emprendiera el vuelo, y a ellos tres, las extremidades, para que no pudieran hacer nada.

La gran puerta se abrió, más bien, se deshizo. Y otro barco salió en su búsqueda. En la proa, un hombre habló:

–¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Qué queréis? –demandó.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí.**

 **¿Ves a lo que me refería ahora? A mí no se me dan bien explicar estas escenas entre dos personas, hombre. He hecho lo mejor posible, por eso. Tensas situaciones, ¿no crees? Hay muchos cambios.**

 **Sé que es bastante extenso, pero lo he considerado necesario.**

 **He de dar las gracias en especial, a varias personas que me impulsan a que siga escribiendo. Y, seguramente, ahora se les está dibujando una sonrisa en la cara. Ya saben quiénes son. Sip.**

 **En cuanto pueda, me pondré en el siguiente capítulo. Tendrá que esperar un poco porque tengo que lidiar antes con otros asuntos, así dará tiempo a que dejes tu comentario. Hasta entonces, paciencia. Muchas gracias.**

-Asteazkena


	4. Propósitos

**Querido lector:**

 **Sé que no leerás toda la parrafada porque es lo que haría yo. Pero, para todos aquellos que lo hacen aclararé un par de cosas sobre el capítulo. Aaaquí vengo con otro esperado capítulo. Haber, como se puede ver es bastante largo. No he podido hacerlo más corto, no podía omitir cosas porque eran todas importantes. Además, he pensado que, como hace muucho que no cuelgo uno (Avisé que no podría antes, he tenido que hacer otras cosas), me explayaría en este. Como una especie de recompensa por la paciencia de cada uno. Otra cosa, hay ciertas palabras (ya lo veréis) que están marcadas con un asterisco y una almohadilla. El significado se encuentra al final del todo. Se ve claramente, está bien indicado. Y, creo que no tengo más aclaraciones que hacer. Bueno sí, para todos aquellos que les gusta leer, y siguen mi historia: DISFRUTA DE LA LECTURA. Muchas gracias. *reverencia***

* * *

Disclaimer: Avatar La Leyenda de Aang, no me pertenece

 **4\. Propósitos**

Todo había sucedido muy rápido. No tuvieron, en ningún momento, tiempo para reaccionar. Los sucesos estaban acaeciendo de forma imprevista. Imprevisible. De una forma que los pilló desprevenidos. Sin recursos y sin medios para excusarse. De alguna manera, delante de aquella situación, un impulso o, la primera reacción de cualquier persona sería gritarles. Pedirles explicaciones. Pero, las imitaciones son falsas visiones de la realidad.

Seguían congelados, literalmente. Sokka en la silla de Appa y, Aang y Katara, en la cabeza del bisonte. Sus brazos pegados en el tronco, igual que con sus piernas.

–Sí, creo que se te ha ido la olla, Katara –dijo rotundamente, Sokka, desde la silla. No podía verlos porque estaba tumbado boca abajo. Su voz sonó amortiguada, como si tuviera una mano en la boca–. Definitivamente lo estas.

Katara, que estaba de una forma mucho más cómoda; sentada, tenía una mejor visión de su alrededor. Los pequeños barcos seguían rodeándolos y, de entre ellos, del cual el hombre habló, era el más grande con diferencia.

Allí seguía en pie el hombre. _Parece un general, como Deoch,_ pensó Katara. _Aunque este es mayor que él. Canoso y con barba._

Esperando respuestas que nunca obtuvo, el hombre volvió a hablar, pero esta vez, más alto y claro.

–¿Qué hacéis aquí y qué queréis? –Hizo la misma pregunta.

Una breve pausa se pronunció y, con la mano izquierda, hizo una seña a los barcos, que había alrededor, y dio dos pasos hacia delante.

Los supuestos atacantes empezaron a acercarse al grupo. Aproximándose a Appa.

Aang, que también seguía paralizado, tomó cartas en el asunto. Miraba con sumo cuidado cada movimiento de ellos. Todos sus sentidos se posaron en el hombre que había hablado. En su mente, una lluvia de preguntas empezaron a taladrarle. Se preguntaba por qué aquella gente de la Tribu Agua del Norte les estaba atacando. No se lo explicaba. _¿No será una trampa?,_ pensó. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de lo que había pensado. Negó con la cabeza. _No…no puede ser…la Tribu Agua son aliados._ Intentó recomponerse. Muchas preguntas rondaron por su cabeza. Pero, de momento se limitó a contestar.

–Estamos aquí porque me obligaron a venir. –Su voz, tajante. Pero decisiva. Convencida.

El hombre, al oírlo, alzó un puño hacia arriba.

Las órdenes cambiaron, ahora los barcos se detuvieron a su media trayectoria hacia los chicos.

–¿Cómo dices? –preguntó, aun con el puño levantado–. ¿Quién te ha obligado a venir?

Aang giró la cabeza y miró a Katara. Alzó una ceja, extrañado. Ella se encogió de hombros.

El chico volvió a dirigirse a aquel hombre.

–Vosotros: la Tribu Agua del Norte –aclaró él, añadió–: Enviasteis una carta a la Tribu Agua del Sur.

Entonces cambió. El hombre parecía más interesado. Ahora miraba a Aang con más atención y cuidado.

–Enviasteis una carta pidiendo que _–_ siguió el chico _–,_ el Avatar acudiera en cuanto antes.

El hombre se giró hacia detrás. A estribor, un soldado se encogió de hombros. La cara de este, pura perplejidad.

Estaba claro que el hombre pedía explicaciones. Quizá no sabía lo de la carta o, simplemente se había confundido.

De repente, otro soldado señaló a la distancia. Y, los atalayas que se encontraban resguardando, encima de las murallas, tocaron el cuerno.

A lo lejos, tres barcos pequeños se acercaban a gran velocidad.

Los barcos que rodeaban a Appa, tomaron posiciones para el futuro ataque. Un ataque que nunca llegó. A medida que se acercaba, el signo de la Tribu Agua del Norte se hizo evidente en los cascos de aquellos tres barcos. Los soldados bajaron la guardia. No fue hasta que el barco se acercó lo bastante que, el hombre sonrió.

–General Deoch –dijo–, es un honor volverte a ver. Abrió ampliamente los brazos e hizo un saludo; el saludo de las Tribus Agua.

El general Deoch, cuando estuvo al alcance y paró, le devolvió el saludo.

–El placer es mío, Kaito. –Sonrió, abiertamente.

Cuando ambos barcos estuvieron lo bastante cerca, Deoch saltó al otro. Se plantó delante de Kaito. Se miraron a los ojos y empezaron a reír como locos. Sus carcajadas resonaron por toda la flota, llenándola de respeto.

–¡Cuánto tiempo, amigo mío! –dijo, Kaito. Su sonrisa iba de oreja a oreja. Le dio un buen golpe en la espalda, amigable.

Deoch negó con la cabeza, aun sonriendo, saltando de alegría por dentro como el otro. Entonces le dio un gran abrazo a su amigo. Un abrazo de oso. Cuando se separaron, Kaito puso las manos encima de los hombros de él, examinándolo de arriba abajo.

–¡Fíjate! –exclamó–. ¡Si estas hecho todo un general!

Deoch no dijo nada. Bajó la mirada, su cara, enrojecida.

Katara, que había estado escuchando y viendo la situación, se giró hacia Aang.

–¿Esto es una broma o, qué? –preguntó, exasperada.

El chico se encogió de hombros. La miró.

–No lo sé –confesó, aliviado. Quizá porque ya no era el único que le sorprendió–. Lo único que sé es que, me estoy congelando. –Y, al decir esta última palabra, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

Katara le miró. Entonces su expresión pasó de la preocupación al enfado.

–Pues, yo me estoy empezando a mosquear. –Dirigió la mirada hacia los dos generales, que seguían conversando alegremente–. Pero, ¿tú te piensas que esto es lógico? –pidió. Empezaba a enfadarse.

De mientras, los generales seguían enfrascados explicándose hazañas.

–…y entonces… _¡Pummmm!_ –dijo, Deoch. Sus brazos volaron por los aires–. Todos los soldados saltaron por la borda.

Kaito soltó una risotada. Deoch lo acompañó. El resto de barcos, mantenían sus puestos, silenciosos.

–Pero ahí no acaba todo…

–¡Ha! ¡Ya lo creo que lo acaba!

Los dos generales se volvieron, incrédulos.

–¡Hola! Encantada de conocerle general Kaito –dijo, Katara, alegremente.

Entonces los miró desafiante.

–¿Nos vais a liberar o, qué? –preguntó, enfadada. Si no estuviera en las condiciones en las que estaba, hubiera dado dos manotazos a ambos generales. Pero, no podía. Sus brazos seguían pegados a su cuerpo. _Congelados._

El repentino cambió de ella pareció pillar por sorpresa a los generales. No fue lo cierto. También, sorprendió al Avatar, pero una sonrisa se le formó en la cara. Sokka, que había estado escuchando la conversación de su amigo con su hermana, desde el suelo, se golpeaba la cabeza con la silla. Ya la conocía, así que, no le sorprendió su reacción.

–Es que llevamos así un buen rato, ¿sabes? –siguió, Katara–. Nos estamos congelando por momentos. Estas no son formas de tratar al Avatar. –Señaló con la cabeza al chico.

Aang compuso una amplia sonrisa, para suavizarlo.

Deoch y Kaito se miraron, perplejos. Deoch alzó una ceja. El otro, se recompuso rápido. Antes de hablar, carraspeó.

–Ummmm… Sí, claro… quiero decir… –balbuceó. No sabía ni lo que estaba diciendo. Con el reciente reencuentro de su amigo, se le había pasado por alto el porqué estaba allí y a las personas que tenía retenidas–. Quiero decir: liberadlos.

Deoch, que tampoco se había percatado, se sonrojó un poco. Se giró hacia Kaito.

–¿Has atacado al Avatar? –preguntó. Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba, dejando entrever una sonrisa.

Kaito se volvió, bruscamente.

–¿Qué? ¿Yo? –preguntó, su voz se quebró–. Nono… Bueno, es que… No sabía… –Por segunda vez, sonó igual de inseguro que la primera vez–. No sabía que este era el Avatar. –Consiguió razonar.

Deoch soltó otra risotada. Le dio una palmada en la espalda a Kaito. Este, ahora, se dirigió a la flota.

–Ya me habéis oído: liberadlos –ordenó.

Los barcos se aproximaron. Mediante agua control, descongelaron a Appa y a los otros tres. Momo, entonces, salió de la mochila en la que se había escondido.

Sokka se estiró.

–¡Aaaahhhhhhhh! –Dejó caer un profundo y largo suspiro–. Con las extremidades congeladas, creo que si alguien me pisa ni me enteraría.

Momo no entendió lo que dijo pero se posó encima de los pies de Sokka. Este miró al lémur de mala manera y movió las piernas de un lado a otro para quitárselo de encima.

Una vez liberado, Aang ayudó a Katara a ponerse en pie. Le cogió ambas manos.

–Esto está mucho mejor –dijo, ella.

Aang asintió, aliviado. Levantó, distraídamente, la solapa del abrigo de Katara.

Ella se giró, intrigada. Le miró y lo comprendió. _Los arañazos._ Le dio las gracias en silencio.

Aang le sonrió.

–Mis disculpas, Avatar.

Los dos se volvieron.

–No tenía ninguna noción de que tenía que venir aquí, a nuestra Tribu –se disculpó, Kaito. Se inclinó hacia Aang, e hizo un saludo–. No se nos informó.

–No… no hay ningún problema –dijo, Aang. Se sonrojó. Le devolvió el saludo. Nunca le habían tratado con tanta dignidad ni respeto. Por unos instantes se sintió importante, alguien que tiene un lugar en la vida, un propósito.

Katara lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, escrutándolo.

Deoch se acercó y puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo. Estaba extrañado.

–¿Cómo puede ser? –preguntó–. Qué raro. ¿Cómo puede ser que no se haya informado al resto de generales?

Kaito se encogió de hombros.

–No lo sé –contestó. Añadió–: Si no nos lo informaron, puede significar muchas cosas: Que nos lo informen una vez que se desmantele lo que ocurre o, que simplemente no querían que lo supiéramos o… Bueno, da igual.

–Mi misión era esta –dijo, Deoch. Señaló a Aang–. Traer al Avatar a la Tribu Agua del Norte. Órdenes del jefe Arnook. –Entonces levantó un dedo, cerró los ojos, bajó su voz unas octavas y, dijo–: Reúne a tu equipo y dirígete hacia la Tribu Agua del Sur. Coge al Avatar, y tráelo de vuelta contigo.

Kaito lo miró, divertido. Le siguió la broma:

–Entonces –dijo. Hizo un saludo militar–, sus deseos son órdenes para mí.

–Sí, es verdad. Entremos de una vez por todas –dijo, Katara. Estaba entusiasmada por ver el otro lado de aquellas grandes murallas que los separaban del interior de la Tribu.

Ante el comentario, Sokka se golpeó la frente. Momo, extrañado, le miró. Y, Aang rió.

* * *

La Tribu Agua del Norte. Una gran Nación. Una de las más pobladas. Nacía en el centro de uno de los polos: el Polo Norte. La gran ciudad estaba protegida o rodeada por un gran alto iceberg. Y, en un agujero en uno de los bordes de este, se encontraba esta.

En la entrada de la ciudad, una muralla de hielo, evitaba la entrada y la salida. Con la alta protección con la que contaba la Tribu Agua del Norte, había hecho de ella, una de las Naciones más segura. En esta gran muralla, el signo de la Tribu, resplandecía orgullosa. En toda su totalidad y grandeza hacia los bienvenidos. Y, a lo alto de esta, una serie de atalayas salteadas que vigilaban.

Aun en la entrada, los atalayas que se encontraban en el centro, en la parte central de la muralla, encima del signo de la Tribu, empezaron a bajar un rectángulo regular de la muralla. En la parte inferior. De arriba abajo. Mientras que el hielo que formaba la muralla se deshacía, el nivel del mar, aumentaba. De manera que, entre ambos procesos, se establecía un equilibrio. Así, la ciudad quedaba libre de ser inundada.

Una vez abierta, entraron.

Se encontraban en un espacio cerrado por cuatro paredes de hielo. De nuevo se repitió el proceso. Los Maestros Agua que estaban en la derecha y en la izquierda, deshicieron parte de esas dos murallas para que el nivel del agua aumentara. Dejando un mayor balance de agua dentro que, no de fuera. Una vez equilibrado el nivel del agua, sólo entonces, la muralla de enfrente bajó hasta su nivel. De manera que, ya pudieron continuar hacia delante.

Los barcos de Kaito y Deoch, iban a los dos lados de Appa. Y el resto de las barcas, detrás de ellos, escoltándolos.

Entraban por un canal principal. El único y el más ancho. A los lados había una gran extensión, plana, de hielo, acobijando posibles futuros ataques. Un espacio vital. Y, cerca del agua, varias columnas de hielo se alzaban entre un pequeño ejército, que vigilaba aquella pequeña parte de la ciudad. Eran soldados que, muchos, se cubrían con capuchas de sus parkas y fulares para cubrirse la boca. Otros, pintados con tres líneas de color rojo en sus frentes, el emblema de la Tribu. U, otros, montados en camellos árticos, haciendo vigilancia. Todos ellos, guerreros completamente entrenados y equipados con lanzas de hueso, cimitarras, boomerang y machetes opacos, al lado del hombro derecho.

Al final de este canal, una segunda muralla marcaba otra pausa. No era mucho más grande que la primera pero, era igual de fuerte y resistente.

Una vez pasada, fueron guiados entre callejones. Pequeños canales, no tan extensos que el central. Iz _quierda, derecha, izquierda, izquierda, derecha._ Las estructuras, todas hechas con hielo, resplandecían con la luz del sol. Casas, en ambos lados del canal, con ventanales. Pequeños orificios, daban lugar a pequeñas fuentes de agua. Rodearon una serie de casas. Pasaron por diferentes puentes.

Ante el tumulto de una gran tropa de guerreros y, con un bisonte, la curiosidad empezó a manar. La gente se acercaba a los extremos de las construcciones y, se inclinaban desde los balcones para mirar. Pronto se llenó la entrada de miradas curiosas que dio paso a pequeñas conversaciones entre los habitantes. Llamaba la atención recibir visita de personas extranjeras, pero mucho más, cuando se trataba de alguien más especial, con ropajes totalmente diferentes de los propios de la Tribu Agua: las del Avatar.

Al recibir toda aquella atención y, viéndose alguien importante, Sokka se levantó y empezó a saludar a la gente que los señalaba. Iba de un lado para el otro, saludando en masa. La alta estima del chico creció aun más.

Al verlo, el murmullo aumentó.

Katara se giró y vio a su hermano. Se levantó, fue hacia él y le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza. Le miró con desaprobación, negando con la cabeza. Momo le dio otro golpe y se colgó en la espalda de ella.

Sokka, enfadado, observó cómo su hermana se reunió con Aang en la cabeza de Appa. Momo le sacó la lengua.

Muchas de las casa tenían las entradas a ras del agua. Casi. Mientras que otras, tenían que subir escaleras colocadas en medio del canal. Grandes fuentes brotaban agua clara en medio de este.

Llegaron a una entrada. Los barcos de Kaito y Deoch, junto con las demás barcas, atracaron. Appa, se posó sobre el firme hielo y se sacudió. Aang, Sokka y Katara bajaron del bisonte.

Kaito se acercó a ellos.

–Ahora entraremos allí –dijo. Señaló un edificio alto al final del camino.

Los tres miraron hacia allí. Aang asintió. Acarició a Appa. Le palmoteó el hocico.

–Espéranos aquí –ordenó–. Momo, quédate también. –El lémur saltó de las espaldas de Katara al lado del bisonte.

Appa gruñó y se tumbó. Aang lo miró a los ojos. Seguía acariciándole. Cogió su bastón y se apartó de él.

Kaito los miró. _Buenos amigos son estos dos también,_ pensó. Una gran sonrisa se apoderó de él.

–Vendremos después a por ellos –aseguró al Avatar.

El joven Avatar asintió.

Kaito volvió a sonreír y se reunió con su amigo.

Deoch estaba amarrando las cuerdas de su nave. De mientras, miró las que estaban alrededor de la suya, cotilleando.

–Bonito velero el tuyo.

Deoch dio un respingo, soltó las cuerdas y, las velas volvieron a caer. Se dio la vuelta.

Kaito sonreía.

–Es un barco de vela –explicó, Deoch–. Tiene un casco de madera y utiliza tanto el viento como las corrientes de agua para propulsarse. Aunque muchos necesitan dos personas operadoras, este no. La vela principal y el foque –dio unos golpecitos en la madera–, son independientes de la parte trasera.

Volvió a coger las cuerdas e hizo un nudo guirnalda.

–Con esta preciosidad, podemos alcanzar los 50 N/s. **(*)**

Kaito quedó impresionado. Deoch sonrió.

–Creo que nunca los he utilizado –razonó Kaito en voz alta. Se masajeó la barbilla.

Señaló los otros barcos.

–Estos son buques de doble casco. Sólo pueden ser impulsados con Agua Control. –Acarició la madera de roble–. A pesar de la pequeña anchura y longitud de estos, los utilizamos para viajes cortos. Ya sabes; mercancías…

Deoch lo miró. Su amigo parecía dubitativo. Puso una mano en el hombro de Kaito.

Este se giró.

–Ya lo probaremos –aseguró. Le guiñó el ojo y sonrió.

* * *

De mientras, Sokka y Katara miraban a su alrededor. Sus ojos abiertos como platos, devorando cada minúsculo detalle de la Tribu Agua del Norte.

–No me puedo creer que estemos aquí ya –dijo, Katara–. No me lo creo. No me lo creo. No me lo creo… –repetía una y otra vez mientras daba saltitos de alegría.

Sokka seguía igual, impune. No oía.

Katara se giró a la izquierda. Quedó maravillada.

–Increíble –dijo, entre dientes. Exhaló poco a poco. Cogió aire y se volvió hacia la derecha–. Increíble –repitió.

Aquel paisaje la había embaucado. Encontraba precioso todo. _La arquitectura es simplemente perfecta,_ pensó.

Se volvió a su hermano.

–Sokka, ¡esto es una PASADA! –A medida que decía la frase, aumentó el tono de voz–. Es increíble. –Soltó una carcajada, eufórica.

Pero el chico no dijo nada. Apenas se percató de lo que decía su hermana. Su mirada se posó en una joven de cabellos blancos, escoltada, que se dirigía hacia el mismo edificio que ellos.

Katara al ver que no reaccionaba lo cogió por la solapa del abrigo y lo zarandeó un poco.

Sokka dio un largo y profundo suspiro.

–Sí, Katara. Es increíble –dijo, con aire soñador. _Ella es increíble_ , se dijo por dentro. Volvió a suspirar.

Deoch junto con Kaito y Aang, se acercaron a donde ellos.

–Aquel edificio –dijo Deoch–, es el Palacio Real. –Señaló el edificio por el que había entrado la joven, anteriormente–. Dentro está Arnook, el jefe de la Tribu Agua del Norte. Él nos podrá explicar qué…

Sokka dio un paso hacia delante y lo cortó.

–Pues que no se hable más –dijo. Y, echó a andar con aire decidido hacia aquel edificio donde había visto entrar aquella joven. Se le dibujó una sonrisa en la cara.

Kaito, Deoch y Aang se volvieron hacia Katara. Ella se encogió de hombros. Y, juntos empezaron a seguir los pasos de Sokka.

A mitad de camino, una gran multitud de personas se acercaron, dejando un pasillo recto hasta el edificio para que pudieran pasar. Todas las miradas se posaban en el joven Avatar. Las características ropas amarillas de los Nómadas, resaltaban con las azules de la Tribu Agua. Y, los tatuajes, tampoco pasaron inadvertidos. Hacía generaciones que no se veían y, despertaron la curiosidad en muchos. Sólo podía significar una cosa; que aquel chico era el Avatar.

Katara dirigió su atención hacia un grupo de jóvenes, escandalosas. Por la forma cómo vestían, parecían de la alta nobleza. Aun riendo, una de ellas dio un paso hacia delante. Miró al suelo, con expresión pensativa, se volvió hacia ellos y echó a andar sin levantar la cabeza hacia el Avatar. Llevaba un vestido largo, azul. Cuando levantó la cabeza, su rostro se iluminó. Anduvo, cubriendo la distancia que los separaba. Parecía que iba a echarse a los brazos de Aang, pero en el último momento se paró y miró a las personas que estaban alrededor.

Le hizo un saludo con elegancia, pero tuvo que apoyar una mano en el pecho del Avatar, para estabilizarse, para no caer sobre él debido a su brusca parada.

Katara miró con desaprobación. Su boca, como si hubiera probado una nuez moscada mustia. Ella también se había parado y estaba junto a Aang, observando con ojos críticos la chica que se había parado ante ellos, delante de toda la multitud.

Kaito y Deoch siguieron caminando, conversando alegremente.

Entonces la joven sonrió, abochornada.

Las palabras abandonaron, aquella vez, al Avatar. Le era muy fácil decir lo que pensaba y llenar los silencios. Sin embargo, ante aquella joven, el inesperado hecho y, delante de Katara, se quedó sin habla. No pudo decir nada sensato. Ni razonable.

Automáticamente, cuando eso le fallaba, había como una segunda oportunidad. Las normas de cortesía, salieron en su ayuda, en su rescate. Levantó una mano suavemente y agarró la de ella. Entonces dio medio paso hacia atrás e hizo una elegante reverencia. Cogió con la otra mano su bastón y la escondió detrás de la espalda. Apretó suavemente sus labios contra el dorso de la mano de ella durante el tiempo en que se tarda en respirar.

–Kenisha.

El Avatar levantó la vista un momento.

–¿Cómo? –preguntó, incrédulo.

–Mi nombre es Kenisha –repitió ella. Se cogió el vestido con una mano e hizo una reverencia pícara al mismo tiempo.

Sonrió a la chica, cálidamente.

–Un placer conocerte, Kenisha –dijo, servicial.

Kenisha se dio cuenta que Katara los observaba cuidadosamente con una expresión de total confusión. En cambio, la de ella, sorna. Entonces sonrió con malicia hacia Katara, para darle envidia y dijo:

–Estoy a tu servicio, _Avatar._

Katara dio un resoplido y echó a andar de nuevo. No quería seguir viendo aquella escena. Demasiado ridícula para ella. Demasiado _estúpida_. ¡ _Esto es increíble!,_ pensó. Sus pasos, decididos, marcaban territorio. No se dignó, en ningún momento, mirar hacia atrás, dejando a un estupefacto Aang, que pronto se rodeó de jóvenes pidiendo su atención.

Katara estaba alcanzando a los dos generales, refunfuñando para sí. Sus pensamientos, no lejos del Avatar.

De pronto un brazo la paró. Se giró, bruscamente, con el cejo fruncido. Era Aang y tenía cara de no entender nada y, a la vez, parecía ofendido.

–¿Cuál es tú problema? –preguntó él.

Katara parpadeó, casi divertida.

–¿Cuál es mi problema? –preguntó, incrédula. Con un tono mucho más duro, añadió–: ¡Ha! ¿Cuál es _TÚ_ problema? –Le hincó un dedo en el pecho del chico para recalcarlo.

Se giró y echó andar de nuevo.

–Katara… –Volvió a agarrarla del brazo.

–Aang, déjame en paz –pidió ella. Se giró con tanta ímpetu que casi le da una bofetada al chico.

–Escúchame… –intentó él de nuevo, intentando no pensar en lo que había ocurrido.

Deoch y Kaito se giraron.

–¡Vamos jóvenes! No hay tiempo que perder –advirtieron. Y, ambos empezaron a andar de nuevo.

Katara se giró hacia Aang. Le miró a los ojos, seria. Muy seria.

– _No hay tiempo que perder_ –repitió ella. Su voz amenazante y baja. Dominante. Sus labios dibujaron una delgada línea. Se deshizo del agarre de él y siguió a los dos generales.

Él la miró. No. No dejaría así las cosas. Se lo aclararía. Confesaría tarde o temprano algo. Y, empezó a andar, también. Detrás de ella, guardando distancias.

* * *

El Palacio Real, era un edificio exuberante. Para acceder a él, había que subir unas escaleras que daban pie a un pequeño rellano rodeado de bonitas fuentes y grandes cascadas. Su estructura se diferenciaba por las sinalefas del emblema de la Tribu Agua; Círculos compuestos por una luna creciente y, tres líneas onduladas. Detrás del edificio, una cascada descendía de lo alto del iceberg.

Llegaron a lo alto de los escalones y entraron por la puerta de aquel edificio.

Por dentro, era muy espacioso: una gran sala cuadrada. Parecía un pequeño templo. Media unos 100 pies **(#)** de altura. En ambos lados había cámaras de la guardia y elegantes columnas que se asemejaban a palmeras. Justamente en el centro del suelo, el emblema de la Tribu estaba grabado en diferentes colores azules, como si fuera una alfombra. Al final, mirando de cara, una serie de personas se encontraban sentadas en un pequeño muro, esperando. Encima de ellos dos columnas se juntaban formando un arco escarzano. Y, a los lados, dos fuentes de agua brotaban en estanques decorativos. Las aguas descendían hasta llenar los lados de la sala.

Sokka, Aang y Katara se acercaron con pasos tímidos. La cámara estaba en un silencio sepulcral. Solo se escuchaba el eco de sus pasos al retumbar contra aquellas paredes.

Deoch y Kaito los seguían de cerca. Pero, a varios pasos por detrás.

En primera fila, un hombre con un parka diferente de los demás alzó la vista. Su pelo era negro y tenía una barba bien cuidada. Sus ojos, azul marino. A su derecha, una joven de pelo blanco, y ojos azul celeste. Se encontraba sentada con las manos en su regazo. Tenía el cabello trenzado con un recogido que unía ambas trenzas en la coronilla. Y, a la izquierda del todo, un hombre totalmente distinto. Llevaba una tela que atravesaba su dorso y se unía al pantalón corto, amarillo. Apenas se cubría y parecía que el frío no le afectaba. Una gran barba, blanca, cubría media cara y parte de su pecho. Destacaba, también, su calvicie. Su mirada, profunda, penetrante. Tenía las piernas cruzadas con ambas manos sosteniendo un cuenco.

En segunda fila, cuatro Maestros Agua alegraron el rostro, al ver a los jóvenes entrar.

–Avatar, quiero darte la bienvenida en el nombre de toda la Tribu Agua del Norte –dijo el hombre que estaba en el centro. Señaló a todos con los brazos ampliamente abiertos–. Mi nombre es Arnook, y soy el jefe de la Tribu.

Los tres chicos hicieron una reverencia.

–Esta –señaló a la derecha–, es mi hija Yue. Princesa de la Tribu Agua del Norte.

Yue miró a su padre y, luego al grupo. Saludó con un ligero gesto con la cabeza. Sus ojos se posaron en Sokka. Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron, formando casi una sonrisa.

Sokka se sonrojó.

–Y, este de aquí –prosiguió Arnook. Esta vez señaló a su izquierda–, es Gurú Pathik.

Aang dirigió su mirada hacia aquel extraño hombre. Algo le decía que le iba a ser importante. No sabía cómo ni por qué. Pero, cuando Pathik sonrió, se encontró antes de darse cuenta, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

–Sé que tienes muchas preguntas sobre el porqué estas aquí. Pero, no soy yo quien te las contestará –dijo, Arnook. Miró al Gurú.

Este asintió con la cabeza. Tenía cierto aire infantil y desinteresado. Pero cuando habló, su voz era firme, quietante. Y, un tono formal reemplazó al infantil.

–Joven Avatar. Vengo desde muy lejos para ayudarte. Tienes muchas cosas que aprender. Muchas cosas que saber. –Hizo una breve pausa. Respiró hondo y añadió–: Ya sabes, la sabiduría está delante del rostro del entendido, pero los ojos del estúpido están en la extremidad de la tierra.

Aang puso los ojos en blanco. _Sí sí, como que me ha quedado mucho más claro ahora,_ pensó.

Sokka y Katara abrieron la boca, sorprendidos.

Arnook se volvió, tenía la misma cara que Aang. Carraspeó guardando las composturas.

–Bien… como iba diciendo, Avatar, es un honor tenerte entre nosotros. Es una presentación rápida y breve pero tengo un asunto presente que atender. Ahora –Se giró hacia los Maestros Agua que tenía detrás–, os acompañaran hasta vuestra residencia.

Los Maestros Agua se levantaron y se pusieron al lado de los tres.

–Luego a la noche, lo celebraremos y podremos hablar con más tranquilidad. Supongo que ha sido un viaje entretenido por lo que, a la noche, será mejor. –Entonces se giró hacia los dos generales que seguían en pie–. Y, general Deoch, buen trabajo. Después hablaremos.

Deoch hizo un saludo y se retiró. Kaito, hizo lo mismo y siguió sus pasos.

Arnook se volvió de nuevo hacia Aang.

–Te esperamos esta noche, Avatar.

Y, con eso se despidió.

Antes de girarse, Aang observó al Gurú. Este tenía una sonrisa tonta en su rostro y sacudió la mano despidiéndose con aire desenfadado.

* * *

Antes de dirigirse a lo que sería su hogar por un tiempo, volvieron con Appa y Momo. Cogieron sus pertenencias y, echaron a andar al lado de los dos Maestros Agua.

Aang y Sokka se habían adelantado, mientras que Katara fue a darse una vuelta buscando los baños termales.

Habían rodeado varios callejones, cruzado tres puentes y, ahora se encontraban enfrente de la pequeña casa.

Los Maestros Agua se despidieron. Dejaron solos a los dos chicos, que ahora miraban la casa.

Aang silbó, admirado. No se parecía nada a las casas que había visto en la Tribu Agua del Sur. Las del Norte eran más grandes y elaboradas.

Sokka hecho un vistazo, se colgó su saco de dormir encima de la espalda y dio unos pasos hacia delante.

–Siempre igual –comentó, Sokka.

Farfullaba para sus adentros. Entró por la puerta. Aang lo siguió dentro sin decir nada.

Era una pequeña casita con muchas ventanas. Una habitación principal muy iluminada, y dos habitaciones más pequeñas a los dos extremos.

–A veces… –Negó con la cabeza y se corrigió–: _Siempre_ me desconcierta mi hermana.

Echó al suelo el saco de mala gana y, se dejó caer encima a peso plomo.

–Hace diez minutos estaba bien, y ahora… –Negó de nuevo con la cabeza–. Ahora perece que está enfadada con todo el mundo. –Dio un resoplido–. No hay quién la entienda.

Aang asintió con la cabeza, distraído, para sí. Examinó la casa por dentro. Se acercó a una de las habitaciones de los extremos, metió la cabeza para observar. Pero su mente divagaban las palabras de Sokka.

Estaba claro que Katara estaba molesta. No se comportaba normal. Nunca la había visto así, ni cuando se enfadaba con Sokka. Ahora era peor. A la más mínima que los chicos le decían algo, respondía con palabras tajantes, acabando la conversación de prisa.

Pensar en ella ya le hacía sentir diferente. Claro que era especial para él. Fue la primera persona que vio desde hacía unos cien años. La primera presencia femenina en su vida. La primera que estuvo dispuesta a ayudarlo. A apoyarlo. Le debía la vida.

Su corazón empezó a latir más fuerte. A un ritmo desacompasado a sus bocanadas de aire. Un fuego ardía dentro de él. Se estiró un poco de la solapa de su camisa. Se extrañó. Le hacía sentir diferente pero no hasta el grado de sudar. _Soy yo o, aquí dentro hace más calor de lo normal,_ pensó.

–¿No crees Aang? –preguntó, Sokka, desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

El Avatar se giró en redondo y, miró a su amigo. Sabía que Katara estaba de aquel humor por lo que había sucedido antes. Pero, ¿cómo iba a explicárselo a Sokka?

Sokka se estaba abanicando, de cualquier forma, con uno de sus mapas, enmarañados.

Se sentó al lado de Sokka y acarició, distraídamente, los jirones de la tela en la que estaban sentados.

Como no le contestaba, Sokka lo miró con escrutinio. De pronto, notó mucho calor. Como si hubieran encendido un fuego detrás de él y no se hubiera dado cuenta.

–Uff…Oye, aquí hace mucha calor, ¿no crees? –dijo. Se quitó el gran abrigo y se quedó en ligeras prendas de vestir. Tiró el abrigo en el suelo, junto al lado de su amigo.

Aang suspiró. La pregunta anterior pasó desapercibida. Quedó suspendida. Su mirada evitaba la de Sokka.

Momo saltó en el poyete de la ventana. Miró fuera y, perdiendo el interés, voló hasta los hombros de Aang.

–Yo también lo he pensado, Sokka. –Acarició suavemente la cabeza del lémur–. Al principio pensaba que era yo –echó un vistazo a Sokka–, pero ya veo que no.

Sokka negó con la cabeza. Miró el techo buscando algo que hiciera que la temperatura dentro de la casa aumentara. Pero, no encontró nada. Se secó con la manga el sudor de la frente.

–No veo por qué –dijo. Su voz pastelosa.

Se levantó y tocó la pared sin querer. Al ver que estaba fría, puso la cara contra ella, corriendo.

Aang dio un respingo ante la reacción de él.

–Pruébalo, Aang. –Su voz sonó amortiguada por la pared.

El Avatar rió.

–No, no. Gracias, Sokka.

Este se encogió de hombros.

–Tú te lo pierdes. –Recordó algo y su cara se iluminó–. Oye, Aang, cuando vuelva Katara, iré…

En aquel momento entró Katara por la puerta. Al entrar no dijo nada y se dirigió directamente a una de las habitaciones. Ni siquiera miró a los chicos. Abrió la tela de la habitación y no la cerró.

Los otros dos la miraron, sorprendidos.

–Como te decía –dijo, Sokka, desviando la mirada de la puerta–, iré a darme una vuelta, para ver… eh… la ciudad, claro. Sí, eso, la ciudad –mintió. Rió tontamente. Una sonrisa se le formó en cara.

Se acercó al Avatar y le habló en el oído para que no se enterara Katara.

–En verdad es para ver si por casualidad choco con Yue.

Se apartó.

Aang abrió mucho los ojos y miró al chico.

Sokka se puso un dedo en los labios musitando un "sshhh". Dio unos pasos hacia la entrada, pero al recordar algo paró.

–¿Todo bien, Katara? –preguntó, Sokka, antes de salir.

Aang vio, entonces que, Katara se encontraba aún en la habitación. La chica estaba de espaldas y pudo ver que se había quitado incluso las mallas y la manga larga. Los estaba doblando. Iba vestida con una camisa y unos pantalones cortos, blancos. Ajustados. El chico no pudo evitar mirarle las piernas tremendamente musculadas. Su color oscuro de piel resaltaba con el blanco de las prendas de vestir que llevaba. Al no esperarla verla así se quedó clavado en el sitio, observándola atentamente.

Por un instante no se escuchó ningún ruido.

–Sí. –Fue la respuesta tajante de ella–. Voy a ducharme. –Y, siguió a lo suyo.

Aang seguía mirándola, embobado. Desde donde estaba él, sí que podía verla. Pero, Sokka, no.

Cuando Sokka le petó los dedos delante de su cara para recuperar la atención, el joven dio un sobresalto y se dio cuenta que había estado contemplando todo el rato a la chica. Cohibido, desvió la mirada.

Sokka apenas se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba observando.

–¿Vienes conmigo o, te quedas? –preguntó.

Aang cayó en la cuenta y negó con la cabeza.

–No… Gracias, Sokka –dijo. Y, sonrió.

–Umm… vale –dijo, y salió por la puerta. Momo le siguió dando brincos de alegría.

Estando ahora solo con Katara, una presión en el pecho hizo que el ambiente se hiciera más cálido aún. Se hizo pesado, angustioso. Tenía que hablar con ella por lo de antes. Se comportaba de una forma muy fea. Y eso, a él, no le gustaba. Le gustaba la Katara que conocía; amable, alegre, compasiva…

Sus pensamientos se redujeron cuando ella salió de la habitación. Seguía con las mismas ropas. Se pasó una mano por el pelo trenzado y bostezó. Miró alrededor de la habitación y, al ver que no estaba sola, el bostezo se le cortó. Su mirada cambió de una tranquila a otra más dura. Caminando hacia la habitación de nuevo, él habló.

–Katara –dijo. Se puso en pie–, me gustaría saber qué te pasa. –Se acercó un poco hacia la habitación.

Como si de un sueño roto se tratara, Katara empezó a moverse más rápido. Organizando todo para salir en cuanto antes.

–Nada, Aang. No me pasa nada.

Cogió el abrigo, agachó la cabeza y se volvió para irse. Pero, Aang obstaculizó la entrada.

Ella alzó la mirada.

–Déjame salir –pidió con ímpetu, indignada.

–¿Sabes? Tu hermano está igual de preocupado que yo. –La miró a los ojos, serio–. Para que él se dé cuenta que te pasa algo, quiere decir que es cierto. –Alzó una ceja. Le pareció hasta gracioso el comentario que hizo.

Katara le miró por unos instantes. No pudo sostenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo. Siempre era ella que desviaba primero la mirada.

–Me da igual –dijo. Empujó al chico por el pecho. Pero, no podía. Él era mucho más fuerte.

–Ya, pero a mí, no –replicó él.

De repente ella paró. El abrigo resbaló de entre sus brazos.

Aang la cogió por las muñecas obligándola a que le mirara. Pero ella seguía sin mirarlo.

–Mírame –mandó. Su voz, tan autoritaria que, un escalofrío recorrió por el cuerpo de ella.

Al final, con esfuerzos le miró. Le miró a los ojos. _Grises_.

–Katara, tú me eres importante. Y quiero que te quede claro, ¿entiendes?

Seguía clavada en su sitio. Se dio cuenta de su _propósito_. El objetivo que tenía él: Quería hablar de lo que había sucedido. _Quieres jugar, ¿eh?,_ pensó. _Yo también sé._

Los ojos de ella ahora se posaron en las manos fuertes que la agarraban. Eran muy fuertes y no podría librase por la fuerza. Su mente pensaba a toda velocidad mientras los segundas transcurrían.

Hizo un recuento mental rápido: coger el abrigo del suelo y salir corriendo. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza, desenfadado.

–Ah, no –dijo–. Yo no pienso ser una de tantas.

–¿Perdona? –preguntó, atontado.

La presión de sus muñecas se suavizó.

–Más te vale. –dijo, cortante. Se deshizo del agarre de Aang. Cogió el abrigo y se vistió rápidamente–. ¿Sabes qué? No me importa lo que pienses ni lo que tengas que decir. –Se colgó el estuche lleno de agua–. Mi _propósito_ por haber venido aquí es para aprender Agua Control y poder convertirme en una Maestra. –Lo miró severamente, con elocuencia–. Y, no por otra cosa.

El chico resopló, atónito.

–¿De verdad? –pidió él–. Eso no es lo que pensabas hace dos horas. –Con voz más baja y temblorosa, añadió–: Y, ¿por qué no me escuchas? Te he dicho que eres importante para mí.

–¡Anda, piérdete! –Le encendió Katara.

–¿Sabes qué pienso? Que estas celosa –dijo, rotundamente. Se cruzó de brazos.

Con la mención de la última palabra, Katara no pudo contenerse más y explotó:

–Si lo quieres ver así, tú mismo. –Se dirigió hacia la puerta y, en la puerta se detuvo–. Tampoco te he gustado yo nunca. Ahora se presenta delante de tus narices alguien de la alta sociedad y, ya no quieres saber nada de una campesina como yo –chilló. Estaba tan enfadada que ya no sabía qué decía.

El joven seguía impasible. Pero, entonces, él también:

–Quizá lo he hecho por respeto. Por pura cortesía. Qué querías que hiciera, ¿eh? ¿Pasar de ella y dejarla allí plantada delante de la multitud? –replicó él, también chillando–. A esto se le llama modales, que quizá tú no tienes.

–O, quizá te gusta más ella que no yo –le desafió ella, desde la entrada de la casa.

Con eso, salió de un soplido, dirección a los baños termales.

Aang dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro, irritado. Incorruptible por el rumbo que había tomado la conversación. Pero, la última frase de ella, le hizo que pensar.

* * *

Aquella misma noche ocurrió todo y nada.

En la celebración habían acudido todos los altos cargos de la Tribu. Entre ellos Maestros Agua, generales, alta nobleza…

Estaban en un pequeño anfiteatro al aire libre, justo al lado del Palacio Real, pero con la única diferencia de que, este, era cuadrado. Todos los asientos de alrededor estaban ocupados.

En la parte central a la derecha. Arnook esperaba. A su derecha, sus consejeros. Y a su izquierda, Aang, Katara y Sokka, respectivamente.

Para los recursos naturales que había por la zona, dependían de la tundra congelada. Y, para las ocasiones especiales como aquella, los cangrejos de mar gigantes eran manjares. Pero, también había las famosas ciruelas de mar, entre calamares y algas.

Una vez repartida la comida, Arnook se puso en pie.

–Esta noche –alzó los brazos. Un silencio recorrió la asamblea–, celebramos la llegada de miembros de nuestra Tribu hermana: la Tribu Agua del Sur.

Arnook señaló a los bienvenidos que tenía a su izquierda.

Sokka y Katara sonrieron, agradecidos y orgullosos de ser portavoces de su Tribu.

Arnook se dirigió de nuevo a la congregación, que seguía en silencio.

–Y, la llegada de alguien muy especial, alguien que muchos de nosotros hemos estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo. Alguien que apenas conocemos pero, sabemos su propósito. Alguien que…

Entre el auditorio se escuchó alguien que tosía. Arnook paró de hablar y miró hacia aquella persona. Pronto cesó. Señaló a Aang con vehemencia y dijo:

–El Avatar.

Hubo un aplauso atronador seguido de una serie de silbidos. Aang saludó con la mano, sonrojado. Momo a su lado, imitó a su dueño y saludó a la multitud.

Arnook se hizo a un lado.

–También… –prosiguió él– me gustaría introduciros a mi hija, como futura gobernante de la Tribu: Yue.

Hubo de nuevo un aplauso. Pero, este menos prolongado.

Yue se colocó al lado de su padre y lo miró.

–Gracias padre.

Ahora se dirigió a la congregación. Su expresión, determinada.

–Y, a toda la Tribu Agua, por seguir luchando en estos momentos tan críticos en los que estamos viviendo. Con la llegada del Avatar, la Nación del Fuego tiene los días contados –Y fue a sentarse al lado de Sokka.

Aang miró a Katara con intriga. Se señaló a sí mismo.

Katara le giró la cara.

–Ahora –dijo, Arnook–, disfrutemos de mutua compañía y del banquete.

Con eso se sentó corriendo, para empezar a comer.

La celebración: Comieron y bebieron. Los bailes llegaron ya adentrada la noche. Y, pronto empezaron a marcharse.

Sokka estaba en una esquina hablando con Yue. El chico se dio cuenta que no solo él estaba contento; Katara estaba ilusionada por haber llegado hasta aquí. Y, por lo que hacía Aang, también. Miró a Yue. Ella también parecía estar en su elemento, y satisfecha por estar ahora con él.

Yue le había estado hablando sobre algo, pero no le había prestado atención.

–Ha sido una noche fantástica –comentó de repente.

–¿Eh? –preguntó ella, sorprendida por su comentario.

–Quiero decir que ha sido divertido. Haberme sentado contigo y conversar… –Se puso nervioso cuando quería explicarse–. Ja sabes, haberte conocido…

Sokka apartó la cara e hizo una mueca, completamente frustrado consigo mismo. Veía que era incapaz de expresar lo que realmente quería decir. Hablaba como un jovencillo de quince años, aunque tenía diecinueve, y no acababa de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Cerró la mandíbula con fuerza, sin confianza de decirle nada más. Por si estaba metiendo la pata hasta arriba y quedara como un burro.

Pero Yue asintió y le sonrió. Sokka, aliviado, la miró a los ojos y sonrió también. Pero el momento no duró mucho ya que Arnook interrumpió.

–…y Sokka puede entrenar con Kael.

Los dos se giraron. Al lado de Arnook estaba Katara sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

–¿Que yo qué? –preguntó, Sokka.

Katara se adelantó, impaciente, antes que Arnook. Se puso delante de su hermano.

–Adivina qué, Sokka –dijo, entusiasmada.

–No.

Ante la respuesta de su hermano, se quedó muda. Pero, no dejó que ahogara su entusiasmo.

–Arnook dice que podré retomar mis entrenamientos con Pakku. –Temblaba de alegría–. Por fin. Pensaba que ese momento nunca llegaría. –Empezó a hablar muy deprisa y sin sentido–. Podré a seguir con entrenamiento sin que interrumpir, aunque no lo he visto pero tú irás…

Sokka la paró poniéndole una mano en la boca.

Arnook y Yue se miraron.

–Es decir –empezó, Sokka–, que nos quedaremos aquí hasta que llegues a…

–Hasta que me convierta en Maestra Agua –finalizó, Katara. No podía contener su euforia.

Sokka se tocó la barbilla, cavilando.

–Con Pakku, ¿dices? –preguntó él.

–Sí –respondió, Katara.

–¿A entrenar cada día?

–Sí.

–¿Hasta que llegues a Maestra Agua?

–Sí.

Arnook y Yue giraban sus cabezas de un hermano al otro esperando la siguiente pregunta con la debida respuesta, como si estuvieran mirando la pelota en un partido.

–¿Crees que eso conllevará mucho tiempo? –siguió, Sokka.

–Sí –respondió al instante, de carrerilla. Como todas las respuestas habían sido un sí…–: ¡Ay! Nooo. Claro que no. Bueno, no sé. No creo. O, a lo mejor sí.

Sokka miró a Yue y lo único que pensó fue en pasar tiempo con ella. Miró de nuevo a Katara, entusiasmada. Ambas cosas ligaban y no se contradecían; si se quedaban más tiempo, podría conocer mejor a Yue…

Paró un momento, y entonces:

–¡Qué bueno! –Le dio una palmada en la espalda de su hermana, fingiendo interés–. ¡Son muy buenas noticias, Katara!

El rostro de ella se iluminó al instante con la reacción de su hermano.

–¿A que sí?

Arnook interrumpió a los hermanos.

–Bueno, de hecho, también se ha aprobado que tú, Sokka, entrenes con Kael.

–¿ _QUÉ_? ¿Con quién? –preguntó él, desesperado. El mundo se le vino encima.

–Kael –respondió Arnook–. Puede enseñarte el arte de la espada. Katara me ha explicado que tienes una y eres hábil, así que, unas pequeñas clases no te vendrían mal.

Sokka le lanzó una mirada asesina a Katara. Ella lo vio, y empezó a silbar distraídamente mirando a todos sitios menos a él.

Sokka suspiró.

–Jo...Me parece que…

Arnook le puso una mano en el hombro, sin dejar terminar al chico, y dijo:

–¡Perfecto! Mañana empezáis los dos. –Miró a Katara y luego a Sokka.

Katara dio un salto en el aire, y soltó una carcajada.

Yue sonrió.

–Y, me gustaría que personalmente fueras el guardaespaldas de mi hija –dijo, Arnook, en la oreja de Sokka. Suficientemente bajo para que las dos no le escucharan.

Sokka lo miró e imitó a su hermana: saltó por los aires.

De mientras, Aang se dirigió a casa del Gurú. Le había preguntado a Arnook dónde residía. No estaba escondida, pero le costó encontrarla. Delante de una plazoleta.

Se paró en la puerta. Respiró hondo. Levantó la mano para tocar pero se detuvo. Negó con la cabeza. _Antes de picar, tengo que pensar qué le voy a decir,_ pensó.

–Entra, Avatar.

La voz del Gurú, desde dentro, lo sobresaltó. Abrió la puerta y allí estaba sentado, con las piernas entrecruzadas. Palmoteó al lado donde se sentaba invitándolo a que se sentara con él. El aire infantil volvió de nuevo. Una sonrisa tonta estaba dibujada en la expresión de este.

Aang se acercó, cohibido. Se sentó a su lado.

–¿Cómo has sabido que…? –preguntó, incrédulo. Se señaló y luego la puerta.

El Gurú seguía sonriendo con simpatía, sin responder.

Aang lo miró expectante.

–Bueno, da igual.

Hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia:

–Eee… Esto… Gurú Pathik… –balbuceó.

–Solo Pathik.

Aang lo miró. El hombre seguía sonriendo alegremente. Asintió y le imitó:

–Solo Aang.

El Gurú sonrió. Le hizo una seña con la mano, para que continuara.

–De acuerdo. Entonces… Pathik –Le miró de reojo–, antes en el Palacio Real, me has dicho que tenía que aprender muchas cosas que no sé…y…a esto he venido. He venido a preguntar qué cos…

Pathik alzó una mano, deteniéndolo.

–Aang. Tienes un largo entrenamiento por delante. No solo para poder dominar a total perfección todos los elementos, sino también, con tu persona. Lo que se encuentra en tu interior: tanto en tu mente como en tu corazón. –Le tocó la cabeza y el pecho, respectivamente.

Aang lo miró intrigado. Parecía que desconfiara un poco de él.

El Gurú lo contempló por largo rato. Para asegurárselo, al final dijo:

–Fui un gran amigo de tú mentor.

Aang abrió mucho la boca y, luego, desvió la mirada. Le faltó la respiración. Y, como muchas otras veces, su mente fue bombardeada por recuerdos, sentimientos…

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Rápidamente se secó con la manga.

Pathik le puso una mano en la espalda.

–Tranquilo –Su voz débil se coló en los rincones más oscuros del pecho del joven–, yo te voy a ayudar, Aang. Tengo un _propósito_ y lo cumpliré. Llegaras a ser un gran Avatar.

Con esfuerzos, Aang levantó la mirada. Asintió con solemnidad y dijo:

– _Rieusa, tu kialus A'isha tua._ –"Gracias por acercarme a tu familia."

El Gurú sonrió cálidamente y asintió como respuesta.

–Descansa, Aang. Mañana tenemos un gran día.

* * *

 **Vocabulario:**

La contestación que hace Aang al Gurú aquí al final, está en siaru (la traducción está a continuación de la frase).

 **(*) N/s=** nudos por segundo. 1 Nudo equivale a una milla náutica por hora, que serían más o menos 0,5 metros por segundo. Es decir, que 50 nudos es una velocidad que permite recorrer cincuenta millas náuticas en una hora (si es constante).

 **(#)** Pies es una medida de longitud que utilizaron los romanos. También utilizaban medidas como los codos, brazas, cañas... Así que, 100 pies corresponde a unos 30 metros.

 **Pardon, final tajante.**

 **¿Qué te ha parecido? Larguito, ¿eh? ¿Qué te ha parecido la reacción de Katara? Tengo que confesar que, cuando se me ocurrió, me reí. Fue muy bueno cuando lo estaba escribiendo. A veces me vendrán ramalazos así. ;D Intento describir a Sokka como en la serie; divertido. Y, en cuanto a Aang, también.** **Por cierto, si detectáis algún error o sugerir alguna mejora, escribirme porfaplis, me da igual, como si es por privado.**

 **Como siempre, doy las gracias a todas aquellas personas que me siguen y me leen. Por la paciencia mostrada. Pero, en concreto a ciertas, por su inestimable ayuda y por abusar de su confidencialidad. :D**

 **Vale, llegados a este momento, tengo una bueno y mala noticia. Empezaré por la mala (no hay preferencia, ¿verdad?): Estaré fuera, así que, se me hará difícil ponerme a escribir. ;( Eso no quiere decir que la deje. NONO. Aunque no pueda, me escribiré un guión mentalmente. Y, en cuanto pueda de nuevo, escribiré. En cuanto a la buena;** ** _Invariable_ está lejos de su final.** **Queda mucho por delante. Me encanta. Hasta entonces, paciencia. ¿Más? Sí. *Estaba pensando en una segunda parte de _Invariable_ * ... Follow my story!**

 **Queridos lectores, como siempre digo; Muchas gracias por molestarte en leer mi historia.**

-Asteazkena


End file.
